Panne de Climatisation
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Lors d'une enquête hors de Sacramento, une panne de climatisation force Lisbon a partager la chambre de son cher consultant. Du SUPER M. Fic OOC, vous êtes prévenus.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut a tous chers lecteurs.**

**Je n'aime pas poster de fics qui ne sont pas déjà finis, mais je vais faire une exception pour celle-ci, qui est en faite pour** _Solealuna_**. Depuis le temps qu'elle me demande une fic M, donc la voici. Mais quand je dis M, c'est _super M_. Je vous avertis tout de suite, cette fic est très OOC, alors si vous aimez suivre ap cent pour cent les caractères des personnages, passez votre chemin.**

**Je travail beaucoup en ce moment, mais je ne tarderais pas trop quand même pour vous poster la suite. Inutile de me suppliez, ça arrivera quand ça arrivera.**

**Je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitres, ce sera selon mon imagination.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Lors d'une enquête hors de Sacramento, une panne de climatisation force Lisbon a partager la chambre de son cher consultant._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

L'équipe s'était rendue dans la ville de Fair Oak pour enquêter sur la mort du fils d'un procureur de Sacramento. Le jeune homme s'était rendu dans cette ville pour y voir sa petite amie, qui pour le moment restait introuvable. En raison de la distance d'avec Sacramento, l'agent Senior Teresa Lisbon du CBI avait prit la décision de séjourner sur place. Ils avaient donc réservé cinq chambres dans un petit motel pas trop cher, mais Lisbon avait bien l'intention de ne rester que deux nuits, tout au plus.

La première journée ne s'était pas trop mal passé, considérant le fait que Jane n'avait insulté personne, n'avait provoqué aucune bagarre et se portait toujours bien. Ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé la petite amie de Josh Kendall, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Lisbon était satisfaite de la façon dont l'enquête se passait pour le moment. Ils n'avaient que peu d'éléments pour retrouver Stacey, la petite amie de Josh, mais ça pourrait leur suffire.

Elle avait de la famille dans le coin et, même si personne ne l'avait vu, la jeune femme avait du mal à les croire. Le frère en particulier semblait ne pas dire la vérité, même Jane l'avait remarqué et lui en avait fait part. Mais pour le moment il était tard, elle s'occuperait de tout ça demain dans la journée.

En ce moment, elle tournait et retournait dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il faisait chaud ce soir, si chaud qu'elle ne portait qu'un T-shirt. A croire que la chance n'était pas avec elle, la climatisation de sa chambre ne fonctionnait pas et elle avait l'impression d'être dans un sauna. Le drap avait rejoint le sol depuis longtemps et malgré tout elle transpirait à grosses goutes. Elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil tant qu'elle resterait dans cette chambre, elle allait devoir trouver une solution.

Lisbon se leva et allait prendre une veste avant de se raviser. Il faisait bien trop chaud et de toute façon, elle n'allait pas bien loin, au bout du couloir. Si elle avait de la chance, Van Pelt ne dormirait pas et elle pourrait partager sa chambre. C'était des chambres simples, mais elle se contenterait d'un oreiller pour dormir sur le sol. Elle ouvrit la porte, vérifia que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir et sortit de sa chambre. Elle se dépêcha de se rendre à la chambre de sa collègue avant que quelqu'un ne sorte et la voit dans cette tenue en plein milieu de la nuit.

Elle frappa doucement à la porte afin de ne réveiller personne d'autre, mais comme la rouquine ne répondait pas, elle frappa un peu plus fort. Toujours aucune réponse, alors elle se décida à retourner dans sa chambre. Tant pis, elle finirait bien par trouver le sommeil à un moment ou à un autre. Alors qu'elle se trouvait presque à sa chambre, elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et elle se précipita vers la sienne.

-" Lisbon?" Entendit-elle derrière elle.

Lisbon se retourna et tomba sur Jane, un pot de glace vide à la main. Instinctivement, elle tira sur son T-shirt dans l'espoir de cacher ses jambes, mais il n'était pas assez long pour ça. Elle évita de lever les yeux, elle ne voulait pas rencontrer le regard de son collègue, elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit à quel point elle était mal à l'aise.

-" Vous allez quelque part Lisbon?" Demanda-t-il.

-" Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde Jane," répondit-elle un peu sèchement, espérant qu'il partirait et la laisserait tranquille sans poser plus de question.

Mais Jane semblait avoir autre chose en tête. Depuis qu'il avait vu les longues et fines jambes de sa collègue, il avait sentit une partie de son corps se réveiller. Il déplaça le pot de glace plus bas afin de se cacher un peu. Il laissa ses yeux descendre sur le corps de la femme en face de lui, puis remonter jusqu'à son visage qu'il trouva rouge comme une tomate. Il sourit d'un sourire carnassier lorsqu'il vit les goutes de sueurs sur son front.

-" Auriez-vous un problèmes de climatisation Lisbon?" Demanda-t-il en s'approchant doucement d'elle.

-" Et si c'était le cas, ça changerait quoi?"

-" Vous pourriez venir dans ma chambre, la climatisation fonctionne très bien," suggéra-t-il. En voyant le regard noir qu'elle lui lança, il se crut obliger de rajouter: " Et je ne ferais rien pour vous mettre mal à l'aise."

Elle réfléchit un instant. L'idée était tentante. Passer la nuit dans une chambre fraiche, pouvoir dormir et ainsi être en forme demain pour travailler. Mais cela voulait dire passer la nuit avec Jane dans la même pièce et elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle parviendrait à se contrôler. Depuis quelques temps elle ne cessait de faire des rêves qui la mettaient mal à l'aise. Elle se voyait avec son consultant, découvrant le corps de l'autre avec amour et passion.

Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Tans pis pour elle, même si elle devait avoir chaude toute la nuit et se lever en sueur. Il valait mieux qu'elle dorme dans sa propre chambre, seule. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laissé échapper ce secret qu'elle gardait pour elle depuis si longtemps.

-" Ça ira Jane, mais merci pour l'offre."

Et avec ça, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'y engouffra rapidement. Une fois la porte close, elle se laissa retomber contre le bois et souffla de soulagement. Mais la chaleur de la pièce la fit revenir à la réalité et elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle regretta, l'espace d'une seconde, de ne pas avoir accepté la proposition de Jane. Il est vrai que son collègue était différent depuis que John Le Rouge n'était plus une menace. Elle l'avait vu s'ouvrir aux autres après une longue période de dépression durant laquelle elle avait été là pour lui.

Jane l'avait souvent repoussé, lui reprochant de lui avoir volé la seule chose qui l'avait gardé en vie durant si longtemps. Elle avait pourtant tenu bon, elle ne lui avait pas laissé voir à quel point son comportement la blessait. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs semaines, il avait comprit que ça ne servait à rien de continuer ainsi, qu'il avait encore des choses à faire dans cette vie.

Maintenant, il était redevenu le consultant qu'elle avait toujours eut: insupportable, manipulateur et arrogant. Le Jane qu'il avait toujours été et elle ne le changerait pour rien au monde. Son seul problème c'est qu'elle avait comprit que les sentiments qu'elle avait pour cet homme étaient encore plus forts. Elle pensait que ça lui passerait, que ce n'était qu'une sorte d'attachement qu'elle avait envers lui. Il faut dire qu'elle avait toujours voulut aider les gens et Jane était un homme qui avait eut besoin de son aide. Maintenant, il n'avait plus besoin d'elle et elle le prenait plus mal qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle était heureuse qu'il ait reprit gout à la vie, c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulut. Mais elle aurait aussi voulut qu'il se rapproche plus d'elle.

Lisbon secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées et se dirigea vers le lit. Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas et tenta d'oublier tout ça. La chaleur était étouffante, elle ne tiendrait pas toute la nuit ainsi. Elle se redressa brusquement, se leva du lit et chercha quelque chose à travers la chambre. Elle ramassa sa robe de chambre et quitta la pièce. Elle se dépêcha avant de perdre tout son courage, s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de frapper, elle s'ouvrit, révélant le visage souriant de Jane.

-" Vous avez changé d'avis?" Demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.

-" Il fait bien trop chaud dans ma chambre, alors si la climatisation fonctionne dans la votre et que l'offre est toujours valable, je voudrais bien dormir."

-" Inutile d'être si froide, entrez."

Et il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer avant de refermer la porte.

**- oooo -**

Jane regarda Lisbon aller directement vers le lit où elle s'installa, comme si elle était chez elle. Cela le surprit un peu, mais il ne dit rien. Jugeant qu'il la mettrait mal à l'aise en se couchant dans le lit avec elle, il décida de s'installer sur le sol. Il se mit sur le dos, mais il fut bien incapable de fermer les yeux. La présence de cette femme dans sa chambre, dans son lit, vêtue seulement d'un T-shirt le rendait fou.

Depuis la mort de John Le Rouge, depuis que Lisbon avait passé tout ce temps avec lui pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien, il s'était rendu compte d'une chose: il avait des sentiments pour elle. Mais à ce moment là, il était incapable de se laissé suivre cette voie. Mais maintenant, les choses étaient différentes. Il n'avait plus peur de ses sentiments, il n'avait plus peur d'avancer dans la vie. Et Lisbon était là, juste à coté. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de la rejoindre dans le lit et de la serrer dans ses bras? Peut-être la peur du rejet.

Un grognement provenant du lit attira son attention et il se redressa sur un coude pour voir Lisbon bouger sous le drap. Elle avait un sourire sur le visage, ce qu'il lui voyait rarement ces derniers temps. Elle ne souriait pas beaucoup, comme si quelque chose la rendait triste. Il aimait ce sourire, elle était tellement belle. Il l'entendit gémir et il se rapprocha pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait grommeler.

-" Jane," gémit-elle.

L'entendre gémir ainsi réveilla de nouveau la partie de son corps qu'il était pourtant parvenu à calmer. Elle gémit une fois de plus et il ne résista pas. Il se leva brusquement et se glissa dans le lit. Contre toute attente, Lisbon vint se coller à lui, appuyant sur son membre qui devenait douloureux. Il sentit la main de la jeune femme se glisser de son torse à son bas ventre, puis son entre jambe. Il serra les dents, il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire si elle n'allait pas jusqu'au bout. Elle commença à le caresser, d'abord doucement, puis avec plus de force et de vitesse et il s'obligea à la stopper. La jeune femme ouvrit brusquement les yeux et, se rendant compte de l'endroit où se trouvait sa main, elle se sentit rougir.

-" Jane," souffla-t-elle. " Je… Je suis désolée."

Et avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, elle se leva et se précipita vers la porte. Voyant qu'elle allait fuir, il se leva à son tour et la rattrapa par le bras, la retournant pour qu'elle le regarde en face. Elle baissa les yeux, incapable de croiser son regard. Elle avait honte de ce qu'elle avait fait, honte d'avoir mit Jane dans une telle situation. Mais il ne pensait pas comme elle, ce qu'elle ne savait pas.

Jane posa son index sous son menton et la força à relever le visage. Comme elle refusait encore de croiser son regard, il trouva un autre moyen pour la rassurer. Il lui caressa la joue avec douceur, laissant son pouce descendre de temps en temps sur ses lèvres. Cela eut pour effet de la relever les yeux, une question muette dans le regard. De son autre main, il attrapa celle de la jeune femme qu'il posa sur son torse. Elle parut surprise, mais se laissa faire. Il fit descendre leurs mains le long de son torse, son ventre puis la posa sur son entre jambe et il serra les mâchoires pour ne pas gémir.

Lisbon sentit la chaleur monter de son bas ventre. Instinctivement, sa main se resserra sur le membre de l'homme et elle le sentit se tendre. En posant les yeux sur son visage, elle put voir qu'il appréciait énormément ce qu'elle était en train de lui faire, alors elle continua. Elle le caressa avec tendresse, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile pour elle de rester debout. Ses jambes tremblaient, sa culotte était humide et elle était impatiente de s'en débarrasser.

Comme s'il avait lut dans ses pensées, Jane glissa la main qui se trouvait sur la joue de Lisbon entre ses jambes et lui rendit les caresses qu'elle lui donnait avec autant de douceur. La brunette se laissa tomber contre la porte derrière elle, incapable de tenir debout d'elle-même plus longtemps. Elle sentit le second bras de l'homme lui entourer la taille et la maintenir debout. Elle apprécia son soutien, sourit et sa main libre vint lui entourer la nuque.

Jane la regarda droit dans les yeux tout en glissant ses doigts dans sa culotte, caressant amoureusement son bouton d'or, provoquant des tremblements dans tout son corps. Il lui retira donc la culotte à présent inutile et la laissa tomber au sol. Lentement, avec beaucoup de précautions, il inséra un doigt en elle, puis un second et observa son visage. Elle avait les yeux clos, les lèvres légèrement entre ouvertes, les joues rouges et la sueur perlait sur son front. Il la sentit se contracter et elle rejeta la tête en arriere en gémissant.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle les plongea dans ceux de Jane. Il avait les pupilles noirs de désir, ainsi qu'autre chose qu'elle n'osa pas nommer. Elle aurait voulut que ce soit ça, mais elle n'osa pas dire quoi que ce soit. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se pencha vers elle et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné auquel elle répondit avec joie. Elle passa son second bras autour de son cou, Jane lui entoura la taille des deux bras et elle lui entoura la taille de ses jambes. La position lui permit de sentir le désir de l'homme entre ses cuisses et soudain, les simples caresses ne lui suffirent plus.

-" Jane… Le lit… Maintenant," haleta-t-elle alors qu'il bougeait son bassin dans un geste qui ne laissait pas place aux questions.

Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait, il marcha jusqu'au lit, sans jamais cesser de la caresser, de l'embrasser, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il le voulait autant qu'elle, que c'était plus que du simple sexe. Il l'allongea sur le lit et se recula, enregistrant pour toujours la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Elle était là, face à lui, dans l'attente de ce qu'il avait à lui offrir. Et il n'allait pas la décevoir. Il avait attendu si longtemps pour en arriver là, de si longues années et maintenant il pouvait enfin l'avoir. Teresa.

Lisbon s'assit, et sans jamais quitter son regard, elle attrapa son T-shirt qu'elle passa par-dessus sa tête, révélant ainsi sa poitrine, petite mais ferme. Jane avala difficilement sa salive, se demandant soudain s'il pouvait aller plus loin. Son corps était prêt, aucun doute la dessus. Son cœur aussi, il n'en doutait pas non plus. Mais serait-il l'homme parfait pour elle, celui qui la rendrait vraiment heureuse?

L'agent sembla comprendre ses doutes car elle se redressa, nullement gênée par sa nudité. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, posa la main sur sa joue et la caressa avec amour. Elle posa délicatement un baiser du bout des lèvres sur les siennes et ça sembla lui suffire. Il l'entoura de ses bras et la cola à lui, accentuant le baiser. Sans quitter les lèvres de l'autre, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit et Lisbon les fit basculer afin de se retrouver sur lui.

Elle lui retira doucement la chemise qu'il portait et qui par chance était déjà ouverte. Elle la jeta par-dessus son épaule et remplaça le tissu par ses lèvres. Elle partit à la découverte de ce corps qu'elle ne savait pas si musclé. Lui qui passait son temps à dormir sur son canapé, il était bien plus musclé qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Elle se délecta de pouvoir embrasser chaque parcelle de ce corps qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir toucher ainsi. Elle laissa sa langue tracer des dessins imaginaires sur son torse, son ventre, descendant toujours plus bas. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva là où il l'attendait, elle remonta pour prendre l'un de ses mamelons entre ses lèvres. Elle décida de lui retirer le reste de ses vêtements, toujours avec lenteur et douceur, sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser.

Jane gémit de plus bel, bougeant sous la jeune femme qui sourit contre sa peau. Elle sentit les mains de l'homme venir se poser sur ses hanches puis descendre sur ses fesses. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant les tendres caresses. Elle se déplaça pour se mettre plus à l'aise, remontant ses jambes de chaque cotés du corps de Jane. Sa nouvelle position lui permit de sentir encore plus le membre de Jane qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'avoir en elle. Mais pas tout de suite. Pour le moment, elle voulait lui donner le plus de plaisir possible, lui montrer qu'elle pouvait être patiente.

Le problème c'est que Jane ne se sentait pas capable d'attendre plus longtemps. Il attrapa la jeune femme par les épaules et retourna leurs positions, lui attirant un petit cri de surprise. Elle releva un regard rieur vers lui, puis fit une petite moue suggestive alors que Jane fondait sur elle pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Lisbon enroula ses bras autour de son cou et le serra si fort contre elle qu'elle sentit son poids la clouer au lit. Mais qu'importe, elle aimait sentir ce poids sur elle, plus que tout au monde.

-" Jane," souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres. " Je ne peux plus attendre."

-" Qui est impatient maintenant ma douce?" Sourit l'homme en embrassant la peau de son cou et descendant toujours plus bas, jusqu'à sa poitrine. " Tu es si belle, si douce, si… Toi."

Lisbon ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit les mots de Jane. Elle était touchée, profondément. Elle savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, mais l'entendre prononcer ces mots ainsi lui faisait tellement de bien. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre qu'il lui rendit.

Le blond aida ensuite sa compagne à se rallonger confortablement sur le lit avant de recommencer sa découverte de ce corps dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps. Il n'avait jamais osé, toujours retenus par son envie de vengeance et sa peur de tromper sa défunte épouse. Mais plus aujourd'hui. Il avait vu à quel point il la faisait souffrir en lui refusant cet amour dont elle voulait sans jamais oser le demander. Toutefois, il ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait prêt à lui dire ces mots qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue.

Lisbon passa une main dans son dos qu'elle fit redescendre jusqu'à ses fesses où elle appliqua une légère pression, collant ainsi leur deux corps dans une douce friction qui leur arracha à tout deux des gémissements. Elle le sentait si prêt qu'elle eut pitié de lui. Avec une chose pareille entre les jambes, il devait avoir mal à force de se retenir. Et tout ça juste pour elle. Alors, pour abréger ses souffrances, elle les fit basculer, retrouvant ainsi sa place au dessus de lui. Il leva les yeux vers elle, comprenant ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire et lui donna son accord silencieux.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: Alors, ce premier chapitre? Je sais, vous devez me haïr d'avoir arrêté maintenant, mais vous me connaissez. Pour information, je suis contente de voir que beaucoup mette mes fics dans leurs histoires a suivre, mais vous pouvez aussi me laisser un commentaire. Ça ne prend pas longtemps et ça fait toujours plaisir. J'ai remarqué que beaucoup suive automatiquement chacune de mes fics sans jamais me laisser le moindre commentaires. Alors un petit mot, s'il vous plait?**

_Sweety 28/04/13_


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut les amis. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais j'avais pas mal de choses ap faire et beaucoup de travail. Je suis contente de voir que cette fic vous plait, même avec un seul chapitre. C'est dingue, dès que je poste une fic M, il y a du monde pour commenter, on voit les pervers ici, lol. Je plaisante bien sûr, je suis pareille, sinon je n'écrirais pas du M.**

**Je suis aussi contente de voir que malgré que ce soit assez OOC, ça vous plaise quand même. Bien entendu, on ne verrait jamais Jane et Lisbon agir ainsi dans la série, ce serait trop beau.**

**Je voulais donc remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot:** _catlaur, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, Mackenziejane, Solealuna, , Ninisme, Olympe9, Jane Doe51, sheppard 26, XxTakaraxX, dodo 27, Guest, Pepe64, ZarazzzaStar, doriane27200_ **et** **Team Jisbon.**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant que le premier.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Lors d'une enquête hors de Sacramento, une panne de climatisation force Lisbon a partager la chambre de son cher consultant._

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

_Lisbon passa une main dans son dos qu__'__elle fit redescendre jusqu__'__à ses fesses où elle appliqua une légère pression, collant ainsi leur deux corps dans une douce friction qui leur arracha à tout deux des gémissements. Elle le sentait si prêt qu__'__elle eut pitié de lui. Avec une chose pareille entre les jambes, il devait avoir mal à force de se retenir. Et tout ça juste pour elle. Alors, pour abréger ses souffrances, elle les fit basculer, retrouvant ainsi sa place au dessus de lui. Il leva les yeux vers elle, comprenant ce qu__'__elle était sur le point de faire et lui donna son accord silencieux._

**- oooo -**

Il n'attendait que ça, depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa chambre. Mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que ça arriverait vraiment, que Lisbon se retrouverait sur lui, nue comme le jour de sa naissance, prête à le prendre en elle. C'était si surréaliste. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, faisant ainsi parler ses yeux, lui disant que pour lui c'était plus qu'une simple nuit de sexe. Lisbon le savait déjà, mais avoir cette confirmation lui fit du bien.

L'agent attrapa de ses doigts délicats le membre tendu de l'homme et le guida jusqu'à son entrée. Il posa une main sur sa joue et elle se laissa descendre sur lui, le sentant la remplir entièrement. Elle serra les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Elle vivait quelque chose d'unique et de bien plus fort que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu par le passé. Etre embrassée par Jane, se trouver dans les bras de Jane, n'était rien en comparaison d'avoir Jane en elle, la comblant parfaitement. Elle resta immobile juste assez pour s'habituer à lui, puis commença à bouger, lentement, sensuellement. Elle ondulait du bassin tout en montant et descendant sur un Jane plus que satisfait.

Il avait toujours une main sur la joue de sa compagne et l'autre sur sa hanche, la guidant dans ses mouvements. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut une femme dans les bras, Lorelei ne comptait pas. Il regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir attendu pour offrir à Lisbon la chance d'être la première depuis sa femme. Mais non, il avait été assez stupide. Il avait crut qu'en agissant ainsi, Lorelei le conduirait tout droit à John Le Rouge, qu'il aurait sa vengeance, enfin. Et finalement, c'était elle qui l'avait utilisé. Elle lui avait fait croire qu'elle l'aiderait s'il l'aidait en retour, ce qu'il avait fait.

Il regrettait tellement de choses dans sa vie, mais maintenant n'était pas le moment. Un mouvement de Lisbon le ramena à l'instant présent, comme si elle avait comprit qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle lui sourit. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, la preuve, elle se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres. Il lui rendit son baiser avec passion, laissant ses mains remonter dans son dos pour la plaquer contre lui. Elle cessa de bouger et il comprit ce qu'elle voulait.

Il lui attrapa la taille et les fit basculer, se retrouvant ainsi sur elle. Lisbon sourit de toutes ses dents, c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait sentit que Jane se laissait embarquer dans ses souvenirs, ses regrets. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle pouvait le comprendre. Alors pour elle, le seul moyen de le faire rester avec elle était de le faire participer. Pas qu'il ne participe pas à leurs ébats, il était même un participant attentionné. Mais elle voulait qu'il agisse plus, qu'il laisse le passé derrière lui et qu'il pense au futur.

Elle était son futur, tout comme il était le sien. Elle voulait qu'il le comprenne, qu'il réalise qu'il avait une chance d'avancer dans la vie, avec elle. Il sembla avoir comprit parfaitement. Il se redressa en s'appuyant sur les mains, plongea son regard dans le sien et sourit d'un sourire carnassier. Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de comprendre qu'il commença à bouger à une telle vitesse qu'elle ne put pas suivre le rythme. Mais qu'importe, elle aimait tellement ce qu'il faisait qu'elle le laissa.

Elle sentit la chaleur monter en elle, cette chaleur caractéristique et elle sut qu'elle allait bientôt atteindre le septième ciel. Jane aussi était au bord du gouffre, il bougeait encore plus vite. La jeune femme ne put retenir les petits cris de plaisir que lui procuraient les mouvements erratiques de son amant. Elle n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi fort, d'aussi puissant. Soudain, Jane se pencha sur elle et posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes, masquant ainsi le hurlement de plaisir qu'elle s'apprêtait à pousser. Il hurla dans sa bouche, la rejoignant dans le plaisir ultime.

Jane bougea encore une ou deux fois en elle avant de se laissait tomber sur le coté, l'entrainant contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras, déposant un baiser sur son front. Lisbon ferma les yeux, heureuse comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Elle était en sueur, Jane aussi et elle sentit la climatisation rafraichir l'air ambiant de la pièce. Et dire qu'elle était là uniquement parce que la climatisation de sa chambre ne fonctionnait pas. Et maintenant elle se trouvait dans les bras de Jane, la tête sur son torse, nue contre son corps tout aussi nu.

-" Merci Teresa," souffla-t-il contre ses cheveux.

-" Merci pour quoi?" Demanda-t-elle en se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-" Merci d'être là avec moi," répondit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. " Malgré ce que je suis, ce que je fais, tu reste avec moi."

-" Je resterais toujours avec toi," sourit-elle. " Ça fait longtemps que j'y pense, mais je n'ai jamais osé dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. J'avais peur que tu fuis si jamais tu découvrais que j'avais des sentiments pour toi."

-" Pourquoi aurais-je fuis?"

-" Tu n'aimes pas que les gens s'attachent à toi, alors j'ai pensé qu'en gardant tout pour moi, tu resterais. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de te perdre."

-" Tu ne me perdras jamais Teresa, jamais," certifia-t-il. " Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours montré à quel point je tenais à toi, mais pourtant c'est vrai."

Lisbon savoura de l'entendre parler ainsi. Et dire qu'elle aurait put tout lui avouer bien plus tôt, elle aurait gagné du temps. Mais ce qui était fait ne pouvait être changé et c'était tout aussi bien. Tout ce qui comptait à présent était qu'elle se trouvait avec lui, dans ses bras et qu'elle était heureuse. Elle penserait au reste plus tard.

Elle finit par fermer les yeux et s'endormir, bercée par la douce respiration de Jane.

**- oooo -**

Le soleil se leva, éblouissant de ses rayons à travers la vitre l'agent qui dormait encore paisiblement. Elle enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller pour gagner un peu de sommeil en plus et c'est là que tout lui revint. Elle se redressa soudain dans le lit, entrainant avec elle le drap qui se trouvait sur elle, et sur Jane. Ce dernier grogna, mais ne se réveilla pas. Lisbon n'attendit pas, elle sauta du lit, ramassa ses affaires et commença à s'habiller. Elle devait absolument regagner sa chambre avant que ses collègues se lèvent. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer pourquoi elle sortait de la chambre de Jane au petit matin. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit. Tout ce qui se trouvait entre Jane et elle devait rester entre eux. Elle n'avait pas honte, mais elle aimait garder sa vie personnelle pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle fut près de la porte, elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et des lèvres se poser dans son cou. Elle frissonna se la tête aux pieds, mais ne résista pas lorsque Jane l'entraina vers le lit. Elle se retrouva sur le dos, Jane au dessus d'elle et c'est seulement là qu'elle le repoussa.

-" Je dois retourner dans ma chambre," parvint-elle à dire entre les baisers brulants de Jane. " Avant que les autres se lèvent."

-" Encore cinq minutes," souffla-t-il en lui caressant le corps.

-" Je voudrais bien, mais je ne peux pas."

Elle se leva alors, repoussant fermement son consultant qui se laissa tomber sur le lit, se posant une main sur le visage. Elle était sur le point de partir lorsqu'elle se retourna pour voir Jane, le visage triste. Il se jouait d'elle, elle le savait, mais elle ne résista pas. Elle revint sur ses pas et vint poser un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres.

-" On se voit plus tard," murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle partit, pour de bon cette fois. Elle se dépêcha de rentrer dans sa chambre, mais ne vit pas la porte au fond du couloir se refermer et un de ses agents sourire. Elle se délesta de son T-shirt et alla directement sous la douche. Elle ne pouvait pas être en retard, les autres se poseraient certainement des questions. Tandis que l'eau coulait sur son corps, elle laissa ses pensées revenir sur la nuit précédente. Elle avait couché avec Jane, elle avait franchit ce pas qu'elle avait juré de ne jamais franchir. Et au lieu de se sentir coupable, elle se sentait heureuse.

Elle chassa ses pensées d'un hochement de tête et finit de se laver. Elle voulait résoudre cette affaire au plus vite et rentrer chez elle. Là, elle ne serait plus obligée de se cacher pour voir Jane, elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Il lui tardait de pouvoir profiter de son appartement pour faire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Et elle en avait des choses dans la tête.

Elle s'habilla rapidement puis sortit de sa chambre, rejoignant ses collègues qui se trouvaient déjà à prendre leur petit déjeuner. Elle s'installa à la table avec eux avec un café à la main et commença à le boire en silence. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jane vint s'ajouter à eux, une tasse de thé à la main. En levant les yeux, elle croisa son regard et sentit ses joues rougirent. Ça n'allait pas être facile de travailler avec lui maintenant, encore moins qu'avant.

Jane, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, ne fit aucune allusion à leur nuit ensemble. Il se contenta de boire son thé, écoutant la discussion entre ses collègues. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas penser à ces quelques heures avec elle, mais il savait que s'il ne faisait que la moindre petite allusion, le moindre commentaire, il le regretterait. Il tenait trop à elle pour risquer ce qu'ils avaient.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Lisbon se leva et s'excusa auprès de ses collègues puis se rendit dans sa chambre. Elle allait prendre ses affaires et se rendre au poste de la police locale afin de résoudre cette affaire au plus vite. Elle sentit quelqu'un la suivre et reconnut tout de suite le pas de Jane. Elle le laissa faire, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne s'en irait pas comme ça. Une fois dans la chambre, elle laissa la porte ouverte pour qu'il puisse entrer. Il referma derrière lui, l'approcha doucement et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle sourit tout en posant ses mains sur les siennes. Elle le sentit l'embrasser légèrement dans le cou tandis que ses mains descendaient jusqu'à sa ceinture.

Lisbon l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin. Elle l'entendit grogner de frustration et sourit. Elle pouvait sentir son envie d'elle dans son dos, sa respiration rapide et la chaleur émanant de son corps. Elle remonta leurs mains pour qu'elles se retrouvent de nouveau sur son ventre, mais Jane en avait décidé autrement. Il la fit avancer jusqu'au lit où il la fit tomber avant de l'allonger et de s'installer au dessus d'elle.

-" Jane, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Demanda-t-elle pour la forme alors qu'il recommençait de l'embrasser partout, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir.

-" A ton avis," souffla-t-il entre ses baisers.

-" On n'a pas le temps, on doit rejoindre les autres, on a un travail à faire," précisa-t-elle alors qu'il continuait de l'embrasser tout en lui retirant son chemisier, avant de s'attaquer au son pantalon. " Jane arr… arrêtes."

-" Tu ne le pense pas vraiment," sourit-il en prenant un sein dans sa bouche à travers le soutien gorge.

Lisbon fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit de plus, la chaleur émanant de ses baisers la rendant incapable du moindre mot. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dut le repousser, ils avaient une affaire à résoudre et l'équipe les attendait. Mais les lèvres de Jane étaient une bonne distraction, une trop grande distraction. Elle sentit soudain qu'il s'occupait de lui retirer sa culotte et elle le sentit lui caresser l'entre jambe. C'était trop, elle ne pouvait pas l'arrêter maintenant, elle avait trop envie qu'il continue.

Mais alors qu'il glissait le long de son corps pour lui embrasser les cuisses, une sonnerie se fit entendre. Jane ne sembla pas s'en soucier, il continua de l'embrasser et ne réagit pas lorsqu'elle tenta de le repousser. Elle tenta de nouveau, utilisant ses jambes pour le faire tomber du lit et elle attrapa son portable pour répondre.

-" Patron c'est Cho."

-" Un problème Cho?" S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-" Je ne trouve pas Jane," répondit-il. " Il a dit qu'il allait faire un tour mais n'ait pas revenu et nous devons nous rendre au poste de police."

-" Je m'occupe de Jane," précisa-t-elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse en dire plus, Jane la fit basculer sur le lit et reprit ses baisers. " Je… je vous rejoins plus tard."

-" Okay, je préviens les autres."

-" Bien," souffla-t-elle tandis que Jane passait sa langue entre ses jambes.

Elle raccrocha, se sentant mal de laisser son équipe travailler seule. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit Jane lui lécher sa zone sensible, elle oublia sa culpabilité. Elle enfouit ses mains dans les boucles de son amant et le dirigea aux bons endroits. Il était doué, vraiment doué et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Il savait comment la convaincre, comment obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Comment avait-elle put lui résister si longtemps.

Peu à peu, elle sentit la chaleur monter en elle alors que Jane continuait ses caresses. Il changea soudain l'angle de ses caresses et elle serra les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se remettre complètement et pendant ce temps là, Jane se contenta de l'observer. Elle avait les yeux brillants, la respiration rapide, de la sueur sur le front et le reste du corps. Elle était magnifique, absolument magnifique et il aurait put passer des heures à regarder ainsi. Mais Lisbon se redressa sur les coudes et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-" Ne me refais plus jamais ça," ordonna-t-elle fermement.

-" Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé," la nargua-t-il d'un regard.

-" Je ne dirais pas ça," avoua-t-elle. " Mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'être de nouveau en retard pour le travail. Et puis…. Quand je suis au téléphone, je ne veux pas que tu me touche."

-" Pourquoi?" Demanda-t-il innocemment en se rapprochant à quatre pates vers elle, laissant ses yeux se balader sur son corps de rêve.

-" Jane," le prévint-elle.

Mais il ne l'écouta et continua son approche, lentement avant de capturer ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et Lisbon posa sa main sur sa joue, la caressant avec tendresse. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Lisbon avait un immense sourire sur le visage qui s'effaça rapidement, figeant Jane sur place.

-" On doit partir maintenant," dit-elle avec fermeté avant de se lever pour se rhabiller.

Jane la regarda faire, puis, lorsqu'elle fut prête, il la suivit hors de la chambre et jusqu'au parking. Lorsqu'ils montèrent dans la voiture, Jane lança ce que tout le monde cherchait depuis leur arrivée.

-" Stacey se cache chez son frère, et avant que tu le demande, il est innocent."

-" Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis," s'énerva-t-elle un peu, reprenant son rôle de flic. " Qu'est-ce que tu me cache d'autre?"

-" Le meurtre de Josh est l'œuvre d'un ex de Stacey," annonça-t-il.

-" Et tu n'aurais pas son nom par hasard."

-" Chaque chose en son temps ma chere, sois patiente."

Lisbon grogna un peu pour la forme. Même s'ils étaient ensemble, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. C'était ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient, depuis toujours et ça avait toujours marché. Bien entendu, elle aurait aimé avoir un peu plus d'informations, mais elle savait que plus elle insisterait, plus il l'embêterait. Elle était flic de toute façon, elle trouverait tôt ou tard.

L'agent démarra la voiture et se dirigea vers l'adresse du frère de Stacey, Maxwell Hays. Elle appela Cho pour l'informer de ce changement et reporta son attention sur la route devant elle. Si Stacey se cachait chez son frère c'est qu'elle avait peur, ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose: elle avait vu quelque chose, ou savait quelque chose. Son frère devait la protéger, raison pour laquelle il leur mentait. Et elle le comprenait d'une certaine façon. Si l'un de ses frères avait des problèmes, elle ferait tout pour l'aider et le protéger.

Elle tourna les yeux vers Jane qui se contentait de regarder la route. Il semblait soucieux, mais à propos de quoi, elle n'aurait sut le dire. Regrettait-il leur aventure? Après ce qu'ils avaient fait ce matin, elle ne le pensait pas. Mais que pouvait-il avoir en tête? Elle n'aimait pas le savoir soucieux, en général ça ne présageait rien de bon. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées et se concentra sur l'enquête. Une fois que cette histoire serait finit, elle pourrait se concentrer sur lui.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: voilà pour le chapitre 2. Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour cette si longue attente et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Le prochain arrivera aussi vite que possible. Mais je vous préviens tout de suite que ce ne sera pas avant plusieurs jours. En ce moment, je travail 6 jours sur 7, pas loin de 60h par semaine et du coup je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi, surtout le week-end où je travail de 9h a minuit Samedi et Dimanche. Donc, il vous faudra être patient. Mais sachez que vous aurez la totalité de la fic avant que je parte en vacances.**

**Bonne soirée a tous les amis et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot.**

_Sweety 08/05/13_


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut a tous.**

**Voici enfin la suite de cette fic, je sais j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu, mais j'étais pas mal occupée avec le boulot. Ce qui compte ce qu'il soit là.**

**Encore merci a tous pour vos commentaires, j'ai nommé:** _louise, Pepe64, Sar2ah59, TeamJisbon, Olympe09, sheppard26, catlaur, Solealuna, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31_ **et** _Jane Doe51._

**Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne plus vite, je vous le promets, d'autant que je pars bientôt en vacances et que je ne veux pas vous laisser comme ça avant mon dépars.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Lors d'une enquête hors de Sacramento, une panne de climatisation force Lisbon a partager la chambre de son cher consultant._

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Ils venaient d'arriver chez le frère de Stacey, Maxwell Hays et ce dernier ne semblait pas ravi de les voir. Il les attendait devant la maison, une batte de base-ball à la main, comme s'il voulait l'utiliser contre eux. Comme à son habitude, Jane resta derrière Lisbon, sachant parfaitement qu'avec son badge et son arme cela ferait réfléchir l'homme. D'un autre coté, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Si la police débarquait un jour chez vous pour s'en prendre à votre frère ou votre sœur, vous ne le prendriez pas forcement bien.

Lisbon sortit la première de la voiture, suivit de Jane et avança vers l'homme. Instinctivement, l'agent porta la main à sa ceinture, sur son arme, montrant ainsi à l'homme qu'elle pourrait se défendre en cas de besoin. L'homme posa alors sa batte sur la chaise à coté d lui, descendit les quelques marches et s'arrêta devant l'agent. Il la regarda des pieds à la tête avant d'enfin prendre la parole.

-" Elle est pas ici."

-" Inutile de mentir Maxwell, je sais qu'elle est ici," lui dit Lisbon. " Nous ne sommes pas là pour l'arrêter, mais pour l'aider."

-" J'ai dis qu'elle n'est pas là," s'énerva l'homme.

-" Nous savons qu'elle n'a pas tué Josh et nous savons aussi qu'elle sait qui l'a fait. Nous voulons juste qu'elle nous aide pour que nous puissions arrêter le coupable."

Maxwell sembla réfléchir un moment puis se tourna pour retourner dans la maison. Jane et Lisbon attendirent à l'extérieur avant de voir l'homme revenir avec sa sœur, Stacey. La jeune femme avait le regard terrifié, elle s'accrochait à son frère, comme si elle avait peur qu'on tente de l'emmener. Maxwell avait une main dans le dos de la jeune femme et l'autre lui tenant la main. Il la serrait contre lui, prêt à la défendre en cas de besoin.

Lisbon s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme pour ne pas lui faire peur, lui présentant une main avec un fin sourire sur le visage. Stacey leva les yeux vers son frère, comme si elle cherchait son approbation et, lorsque l'homme hocha la tête, elle s'approcha de l'agent.

-" Je suis l'agent Lisbon," se présenta-t-elle. " Je sais que vous connaissez l'assassin de votre petit ami, Josh et je voudrais que vous nous aidiez."

-" Je ne peux pas faire ça," s'affola la jeune femme. " Il va me tuer moi aussi."

-" Il ne vous fera rien," la rassura Lisbon. " Nous vous protégerons."

-" Personne ne pourra me protéger contre lui, il est intouchable."

Le ton qu'employait la jeune femme montrait bien qu'elle ne se faisait plus d'illusions concernant son avenir. Elle savait que personne ne pourrait l'aider, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus se cacher pour le reste de sa vie. Si la police voulait de son aide, elle leur offrirait ce qu'elle avait. Mais elle ne resterait pas pour savoir si ça serait suffisant, elle ne voulait pas non plus prendre de risque.

Lisbon tourna les yeux vers Jane, cherchant à savoir s'il savait quelque chose qu'il pourrait lui dire. Il secoua la tête, signe qu'il ne savait rien. Il lui avait pourtant fait comprendre un peu plus tôt qu'il connaissait l'identité du tueur. Était-ce vrai ou alors avait-il cherché à la faire marcher un peu? Elle ne savait pas vraiment mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment. A cet instant, ce qui comptait le plus était de récolter le témoignage de Stacey et faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Mais ce que Lisbon voulait aussi savoir c'était pourquoi la jeune femme avait si peur. Dès qu'elle aurait le nom du tueur, elle saurait.

Alors que l'agent accompagnait la jeune femme vers la voiture, Jane sur les talons, une voiture arriva sur le chemin, leur bloquant le passage. Lisbon poussa Stacey dans la voiture, referma la porte et attrapa son arme. Elle se cacha sur le coté de la voiture et jeta un œil à Jane pour voir qu'il faisait la même chose. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers la maison, elle vit que Maxwell n'était plus là, certainement partit se cacher et appeler la police. Mais par instinct, elle sortit son téléphone et appela Cho. Elle lui fit un rapide compte rendu de la situation avant de raccrocher. Il ne tarderait pas à arriver, mais en attendant elle devait gagner du temps.

Elle entendit un homme crier le nom de Stacey et pria pour que Cho et les autres arrivent rapidement. Juste à ce moment là, l'homme se mit à hurler de colère.

-" Stacey, je sais que tu es là, montre toi."

Lisbon pouvait entendre la jeune femme pleurer dans la voiture, craignant pour sa vie. Elle comprit à cet instant pourquoi elle avait hésité à venir les voir et avait préféré se cacher. Elle sentit Jane se rapprocher d'elle, posant sa main dans son dos comme pour lui faire savoir qu'il était toujours là et qu'il ne bougerait pas. Ou alors il cherchait simplement à se rassurer. Quelle que soit la raison, elle aussi avait besoin de ce petit geste.

Elle s'inquiétait toujours lorsqu'un suspect sortait une arme et que Jane se trouvait dans le coin. Mais c'était encore plus vrais aujourd'hui, surtout depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, qu'il tente quelque chose de stupide pour la protéger. Elle avait comprit que sans elle il n'aurait plus rien et qu'il serait prêt à tout pour la garder en vie.

-" Stacey," hurla encore l'homme.

Lisbon savait que si elle n'intervenait pas tout de suite les choses risquaient de déraper. Et comme s'il avait lut dans ses pensées, Jane lui attrapa le bras et la força à se tourner vers lui, ce qu'elle fit. Il la suppliait du regard de ne pas y aller, d'attendre les renforts. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle le ferait, qu'importe ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire. Alors il posa une main sur sa joue, la rapprocha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec délicatesse. Lorsqu'il se sépara d'elle, il garda son front contre le sien.

-" Fait attention," souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-" Et ne fais pas de bêtises," ajouta-t-elle.

-" Si tu me reviens entière."

-" Je te le revaudrais."

-" J'y compte bien."

Il lui donna un rapide baisé puis retourna en mode 'agent du CBI'.

-" Je suis l'agent Lisbon du CBI," cria-t-elle à l'homme. " Je vais sortir de derrière la voiture et nous pourrons discuter."

-" Je veux pas vous parler, je veux Stacey."

-" Elle n'est pas là pour le moment, mais nous pouvons discuter tout les deux," proposa-t-elle encore une fois.

Comme il ne répondait pas, Lisbon se leva doucement, les mains au dessus de la tête pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas armée. L'homme la regarda se lever doucement, son arme bien serrée entre ses mains. Lorsqu'il était venu ici, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la police s'y trouve déjà. Il voulait Stacey, uniquement Stacey. Elle était à lui et à personne d'autre, et encore moins à ce gamin de Josh Kendal. Mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, Stacey devait revenir vers lui.

Il regarda la femme se dresser complètement et bien qu'il sache qu'il ne devait pas toucher à la police, elle lui barrait le chemin qui menait à Stacey. Elle devait partir, elle devait s'écarter pour qu'il puisse reprendre ce qui était à lui. Elle ne faisait que l'empêcher d'atteindre son but et il allait arranger ça tout de suite.

Lisbon sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas à l'instant où elle croisa le regard de l'homme. Tout se passa très vite. Le coupa partit, elle tomba au sol, puis un autre coup et tout devint noir.

**- oooo -**

Cho finissait de parler avec l'agent de la police locale, expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il était arrivé. Il avait vus l'homme pointer son arme, il était alors sortit de sa voiture et avait tiré. Mais l'autre avait eut le temps d'en faire autant et il avait vus Lisbon tomber. Il s'était occupé de menotter John Harrison, le neveu du Sheriff. L'agent se tourna ensuite vers Jane, sur la Terrace de la maison de Maxwell, penché au dessus d'une forme inconsciente. Il n'était pas bête, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre sa patronne et son collègue, mais il ne dirait rien à personne.

Depuis plusieurs mois déjà il avait remarqué les regards de ses collègues, même s'ils se pensaient discrets. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien fait, qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé franchir ce pas qui pourrait les rendre heureux. Les choses avaient changés la veille au soir, ou plutôt dans la nuit. Il était sortit chercher de la glace parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir et là, il avait vu Lisbon entrer dans la chambre de Jane. Il n'avait pas cherché plus loin et était retourné dans sa chambre.

Il s'approcha de Jane et ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui, des yeux brillants de larmes. Mais il y avait aussi du soulagement et un sourire sur ses lèvres. Lisbon allait bien, elle était juste évanouie. Elle n'était pas faible, elle avait juste prit un mauvais coup sur la tête en tombant et maintenant il suffisait d'attendre qu'elle se réveille. Ça ne prendrait pas longtemps, mais pour Jane s'était trop long et il pouvait le comprendre. S'il y avait une personne sur cette Terre à qui il tenait autant que Jane tenait à Lisbon et que quelque chose lui arrivait, il serait dans le même état.

Un petit gémissement attira l'attention des deux hommes et Cho vit Lisbon ouvrir doucement les yeux. Jane passa une main sur la joue de la jeune femme, la rassurant par sa présence et lorsqu'elle fut complètement réveillée, elle le regarda avec interrogation.

-" Tu t'es cognée la tête contre la voiture en tombant," lui dit-il.

-" Et pour…"

-" Cho à tiré sur le petit copain de Stacey, John Harrison."

-" Il a un lien avec le Sheriff?" Demanda-t-elle en se redressant complètent.

-" C'est son neveu," l'informa Cho. " Mais il ne s'en tirera pas."

-" Bien, et Stacey?"

-" Un peu choquée, mais elle a accepté de témoigner contre Harrison pour le meurtre de Kendall."

Cho, après s'être assuré que sa patronne allait bien, s'éloigna pour laisser un peu d'intimité à ses collègues. Ils en avaient besoin après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il décida de se rendre au commissariat local afin de s'occuper de tout pendant que Jane raccompagnait Lisbon à l'hôtel. Elle avait besoin de repos et il se doutait que Jane ne la laisserait pas retourner au travail tout de suite. Il lui faisait confiance sur ce point.

Une fois que Cho fut partit, Jane reporta son attention sur Lisbon. Elle le regardait toujours, comme si elle voulait en savoir plus. Il passa un bras autour de son épaule et l'attira à lui pour une étreinte rassurante. Elle la lui rendit avec joie, enfouissant son visage contre son torse et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle comprit que Jane avait eut peur et qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Alors elle le laissa faire, en profitant également. Elle-même avait eut peur.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils se séparèrent et Jane se leva. Il tendit la main à Lisbon qui la prit. Il l'entraina ensuite vers la voiture où il la fit installé sur le siège passager alors qu'il s'installait derrière le volant. Elle ne dit rien, de toute façon elle ne se sentait pas en état de conduire. Elle savait qu'il la reconduisait à l'hôtel, qu'il voulait qu'elle se repose et elle n'était pas contre. Elle avait mal au crane, certainement à cause de ce coup qu'elle avait prit en tombant. E Jane allait prendre soin d'elle, il allait être aux petits soins pour elle et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle était impatiente de voir ça.

Ils arrivèrent sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et ce fut les bras de Jane autour de son corps qui la réveillèrent d'un sommeil dont elle ne se souvenait pas avoir succombé. Elle ouvrit à peine les yeux avant de les refermer, bien trop à l'aise contre le torse de son consultant. Elle l'entendit marcher jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du motel, puis ouvrir la porte avec son pied. Il traversa le couloir et ouvrit la porte d'une chambre, et elle ne se posa même pas la question de savoir s'il s'agissait de la sienne ou celle de Jane.

Lisbon ouvrit enfin les yeux lorsque Jane la posa sur le lit et commença à lui retirer sa veste, puis ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il faisait ça avec attention, comme si elle était une petite fille dont il fallait prendre soin. Elle posa sur lui un regard attendrit, un léger sourire naissant sur son visage. Elle sentit son amour pour lui gonfler un peu plus son cœur et lorsqu'il remonta et que ses mains se posèrent sur la boucle de sa ceinture, elle posa ses mains sur les siennes, lui faisant ainsi lever les yeux vers elle.

-" Viens," souffla-t-elle en le tirant doucement.

Jane se laissa faire jusqu'à se retrouver presque allongé sur la jeune femme. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il se pencha pour l'embrasser avec tendresse et amour. Elle le lui rendit avec autant d'amour et ses mains se posèrent de chaque coté du visage de l'homme, le caressant tendrement. Le baiser devint rapidement plus passionné, plus enflammé et Jane s'allongea complètement sur Lisbon qui écarta ses jambes pour plus de confort. C'est alors qu'elle sentit son érection et la chaleur monta en elle.

Lisbon n'avait pas prévue d'allé plus loin que des baisers et des caresses, elle ne se sentait pas encore assez en forme. Mais maintenant, en le sentant contre son entre jambe, elle réalisa que c'est-ce qu'elle attendait depuis qu'ils étaient revenus. Aujourd'hui elle avait crut mourir, ne plus jamais voir Jane. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation, mais les choses étaient différentes maintenant. Elle n'était plus seule, même si cela ne faisait pas longtemps. Elle devait penser à Jane et à ce qu'il ressentirait si jamais il devait la perdre.

Elle repoussa le visage de l'homme qui chercha ses lèvres avec les siennes. Cela la fit sourire, mais elle lui refusa le baiser. Elle le repoussa gentiment afin qu'il se retrouve sur le dos et elle le chevaucha. Elle ferma les yeux lorsque son corps entra en contact avec celui de Jane et entendit son amant gémir. Elle bougea doucement le bassin, provoquant d'autres gémissements puis se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement. Elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde, elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui et savait parfaitement qu'il en était de même pour lui.

-" Je t'aime Patrick," souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Jane se redressa subitement, faisant glisser Lisbon sur ses genoux et attrapa son visage dans ses mains, comme elle l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il plongea son regard dans ses beaux yeux émeraude où il put voir à quel point elle était sérieuse. Il n'en avait jamais douté, mais de l'entendre le dire ainsi, à voix haute, rendait les choses bien plus vraies. Il ne savait pas s'il se sentait prêt à lui dire ces mots lui aussi, du moins pas tout de suite. Alors pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait aussi, il l'embrassa le plus amoureusement possible.

Lisbon répondit au baiser avec passion, lui entourant la nuque de ses bras. Elle avait comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas encore le lui dire, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que ses sentiments pour elle étaient vrais, qu'il l'aimait autant qu'elle. Il était comme ça, comme elle. Lorsqu'il était question de sentiments, il était plus discret et cela lui convenait, pour le moment. La seule chose qui comptait pour elle à cet instant était d'être en vie et dans ses bras.

Alors qu'ils étaient tendrement enlacés, Lisbon sur les genoux de Jane, l'agent se sentit mal et relâcha les lèvres de l'homme. Elle baissa la tête, ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Jane l'aida immédiatement à s'allonger et passa une main sur son visage, retirant les cheveux collés par la transpiration. Il sentit l'inquiétude monter en lui et fut tenté de la conduire à l'hôpital.

-" Teresa, tu dois voir un médecin," dit-il, de plus en plus inquiet.

-" Ça va Patrick, juste un coup de fatigue."

-" Tu transpire, tu as des vertiges," précisa-t-il. " Tu dois voir un médecin."

Elle voulut protester, mais elle n'en eut pas le courage. Elle le sentit l'entourer de la couverture et la soulever. Elle se laissa faire, incapable du moindre mouvement. Elle se sentait si mal et regretta de ne pas être allée à l'hôpital la première fois. Elle espérait vraiment que ce ne soit pas trop grave, elle ne supporterait pas d'imposer ça à Jane.

**- oooo -**

Patrick Jane faisait les cent pas dans le couloir de l'hôpital depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Un médecin s'occupait de Lisbon, depuis qu'elle était arrivée un peu plus d'une heure plus tôt. Il avait put rester au début, mais ensuite le médecin lui avait demandé de sortir et maintenant il n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre. Il était inquiet, très inquiet et il allait devenir fou si personne ne venait le voir bientôt.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une infirmière s'approcha de lui avec un petit sourire sur le visage. C'était bon signe, elle n'aurait pas ce sourire si quelque chose n'allait pas. La femme le fit assoir et cette fois il sentit l'inquiétude revenir au galop. Mais elle posa une main rassurante sur son bras.

-" Votre amie va bien," lui dit-elle.

-" Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda-t-il. " Pourquoi elle est dans cet état?"

-" Le coup à la tête lors de sa chute, mais ce n'est rien de grave."

-" Alors elle va bien?" Voulut-il quand même savoir.

-" Elle va bien et vous pouvez même allé la voir," sourit-elle.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Il sauta sur ses pieds et suivit l'infirmière qui lui fit traverser un couloir jusqu'à une pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Lisbon. La femme le laissa entrer et il vit alors Lisbon s'assoir sur le lit et le médecin noter quelque chose sur un carnet. Il hésita un instant, mais un signe de tête du médecin le rassura et il avança dans la chambre.

Lisbon tendit une main qu'il prit avec joie. Le médecin posa une feuille sur la table de nuit, sourit une dernière fois et sortit de la chambre. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls et là, Jane ne tint plus et attira la jeune femme dans ses bras avec force, la serrant contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans sa chevelure. Elle lui rendit son étreinte et ferma les yeux de bien être. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi avant qu'il ne s'écarte pour planter son regard dans le sien.

-" Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille Teresa," lui dit-il, la voix rauque d'émotions. " Je ne supporterais pas de revivre ça."

-" Je suis désolée Patrick," s'excusa-t-elle.

-" Je t'aime trop pour te perdre Teresa," ajouta-t-il en posant son front contre le sien.

Il avait parlé sous le coup de l'émotion, mais il ne regretta rien. Le sourire et le regard brillant de Lisbon lui firent comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse. Il était sur le point de l'embrasser lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter. Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt sourirent, enfin deux des agents car Cho ne souriait pas. Mais ses yeux montraient bien qu'ils étaient heureux pour eux. De ce fait, le couple ne se sépara pas et Jane se tourna de nouveau vers Lisbon pour finalement l'embrasser. Il la sentit rougir sous ses lèvres, mais elle répondit à son baiser.

-" On va vous laisser," dit alors Van Pelt.

-" On voulait juste savoir si vous alliez bien patron," rajouta Rigsby.

-" On se voit au motel," finit Cho.

Puis ils ressortirent, leur laissant ce moment d'intimité.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: alors, vous en pensez quoi? Je trouve que la fin est un peu précipité, mais je ne savais pas comment finir le chapitre et il était tard. J'espère que ça ira.**

**Je vais vous poster une nouvelle fic ce matin, _L'enfant qui en savait trop_. Là aussi j'attends votre avis sincère.**

_Sweety 24/05/13_


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut a tous. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps pour ce chapitre mais je pense que ça valait la peine. Il m'a fallut plusieurs tentatives pour qu'il soit parfait, du moins moi je le trouve parfait. J'attends de voir si c'est également le cas pour vous.**

**Je voulais aussi tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires et votre patience. Donc merci **_Akumatenshi, Sar2ah59, Delphine, Olympe9, catlaur, lapucedu64, Solealuna, Jane Doe51 _**et **_Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31._

**Je vous laisse maintenant le découvrir.**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Lors d__'__une enquête hors de Sacramento, une panne de climatisation force Lisbon a partager la chambre de son cher consultant._

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

L'enquête était enfin bouclée et les agents de l'équipe de Teresa Lisbon venaient de rentrer chez eux. Les rapports étaient rendus et Bertram leur avait à tous accordé le week-end de repos. Pour Jane c'était une occasion rêvée et il comptait bien en profiter. Il voulait s'occuper de Lisbon, cuisiner pour elle, la dorloter, l'aider à bien se remettre de ce qu'elle avait vécue. Sur le chemin du retour, elle avait laissé le volant à Cho et avait prit place à l'arriere où elle avait dormit jusqu'à Sacramento. Il avait bien vu à quel point elle était fatiguée, mais n'avait rien dit. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappel ses faiblesses, bien qu'il ne voit pas ça comme tel.

A présent, Lisbon était rentrée chez elle et Jane comptait bien la rejoindre. Il avait préféré la laisser seule quelques heures, comprenant qu'elle se sentait assez mal à l'aise de s'être montrée faible face à ses collègues. Pour sa part, il ne la trouvait pas faible mais forte. Il ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à se cacher, qu'il était normal de se sentir fatiguée après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Mais il trouverait bien, il trouvait toujours.

Il se trouvait actuellement dans sa voiture en route pour l'appartement de son amie et plus. Il était avant allé acheter de quoi cuisiner, il se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose chez elle. Pour le peu de temps qu'elle y passait, il était normal qu'elle n'ait rien. Et puis, elle n'avait pas la meilleure des alimentations, il devait bien l'avouer. Maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, il s'assurerait qu'elle mange mieux, trois fois par jour. Il ferait tout pour qu'elle se sente bien, qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'elle ne regrette pas son choix.

Lui ne regrettait pas, il ne le pourrait jamais. Il avait attendu trop longtemps pour être avec elle, pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle était tout pour lui tout comme il était tout pour elle, il le savait. L'un sans l'autre ils n'étaient rien, depuis si longtemps. Des années à travailler ensemble, à se côtoyer chaque jour sans jamais rien dire, s'aimer en silence.

Jane arriva sur le parking et se gara rapidement. Il attrapa les sacs sur la banquette arrière et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Il savait qu'il était inutile qu'il frappe, Lisbon devait certainement se trouver à l'étage et il n'aurait pas de mal à ouvrir la porte. Il posa les sacs le temps d'ouvrir et les ramassa pour entrer. Il alla directement dans la cuisine où il déposa le tout et se tourna vers l'escalier. Il trouvait l'appartement étrangement calme, mais se doutait qu'elle devait dormir.

Devait-il la déranger ou la laisser se reposer? Il était tiraillé. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de repos, mais il voulait tellement la voir qu'il en avait mal. Chaque parcelle de son corps réclamait la présence de la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas ressentit ça depuis Angela, il n'avait même jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait le ressentir de nouveau un jour.

Son corps réagit de lui-même, montant l'escalier et il traversa le couloir jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Lisbon. Il n'y avait pas de lumière, pas un bruit. Il hésita encore une fois puis ouvrit la porte. Il aperçu la forme de l'agent dans le lit, sous la couverture, ne portant que ses sous vêtements. Elle était sur le ventre, les mains de chaque coté de son visage, et il sourit en voyant l'une de ses chemises entre ses doigts. Elle avait dut la lui prendre avant de partir sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ce qui ne le gênait pas le moins du monde.

Elle était aussi attachée à lui qu'il l'était. Il s'avança doucement vers le lit où il s'assit aussi délicatement que possible, ne voulant pas la réveiller. Elle était si belle lorsqu'elle dormait, semblait si paisible. Ne voulant pas la déranger, il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement sur le front avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce. Il allait profiter de ce temps pour cuisiner ainsi lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, ils mangeraient ensemble. Un petit diner aux chandelles serait parfait pour leur première soirée à la maison.

A la maison. Rien que de penser ça lui donna le sourire et lui réchauffa le cœur. Il avait une maison, il faisait partit d'une famille, celle de Lisbon. Pour la première fois en plus de dix ans, il se sentait revivre et ça uniquement grâce à Lisbon. Il avait sut dès le premier jour qu'elle était spéciale et qu'elle changerait sa vie, mais pas à ce point. Aujourd'hui il en était sûr, Teresa Lisbon était la femme qui allait lui rendre la vie, la femme qui lui donnerait ce qui lui manquait le plus: de l'amour.

C'est avec un sourire qu'il descendit. Il retourna dans la cuisine pour préparer un petit quelque chose qu'il mangerait avant de rejoindre Lisbon dans la chambre. Il cuisinerait pour elle plus tard, pour le moment, elle avait bien trop besoin de repos et lui avait besoin d'elle. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer contre lui et se rassurer. Après tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, après la peur qu'il avait ressentit en croyant la perdre. Il avait vraiment besoin d'être rassuré.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon tourna dans son lit avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Jane était là. Elle avait eut peur qu'il retourne à son motel en rentrant à Sacramento, elle avait eut peur que ce qu'ils avaient partagé la veille lui ait fait peur en rentrant. Mais non. Qu'il soit venu chez elle en était la preuve.

Elle l'avait sentit s'approcher d'elle, s'assoir sur le bord du lit et lui embrasser le front. Elle avait faillit ouvrir les yeux et l'empêcher de partir, mais pour une raison inconnue elle n'avait rien fait.

Elle était fatiguée, très fatiguée. Mais elle avait aussi envie de voir Jane, alors elle décida d'allée le rejoindre. Elle savait ce qu'il avait prévu pour eux ce soir et elle s'en voulait d'anéantir ses espoirs. Alors, même si elle n'avait pas très faim, elle allait profiter de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Et peut-être qu'ils pourraient même en profiter pour discuter. Ils avaient des choses à se dire, beaucoup même et ils ne pouvaient se permettre de les remettre à plus tard. C'était bien trop important.

L'agent se leva, attrapa la chemise de Jane dans laquelle elle s'enveloppa et sortit de la chambre. Elle descendit l'escalier, vit de la lumière provenant de la cuisine et sourit. Elle marcha silencieusement pour que Jane ne l'entende pas et, lorsqu'elle arriva derrière lui, elle lui entoura la taille de ses bras.

Il sursauta mais ne se retourna pas, posant juste ses mains sur les siennes. Il en attrapa une qu'il porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un tendre baiser. Elle fit de même en l'embrassant dans le dos et le sentit se retourner. Ils se firent face l'espace de quelques secondes avant que Jane se penche pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Lisbon passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour approfondir leur échange. Elle sentit les mains de Jane descendre dans son dos et la plaquer contre lui. Elle ne résista pas et se colla encore plus à lui. La fatigue était de l'histoire ancienne, elle se sentait parfaitement éveillée. Son corps se réchauffa soudainement et le baiser ne lui suffit plus. Elle avait envie de plus, besoin de plus. Jane comprit ses pensées en faisant glisser ses mains sur ses fesses. Il la souleva sans peine, souriant contre ses lèvres lorsqu'elle lui entoura la taille de ses jambes. Une partie de son corps se réveilla à la sensation de la jeune femme contre lui et il ne put empêcher un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres.

Jane pivota et posa Lisbon sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Ses lèvres glissèrent le long du cou de la jeune femme pour rejoindre la naissance de ses seins où il s'appliqua à l'embrasser. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et posa les mains derrière celle de Jane pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Son corps était en sueur, elle tremblait de désir pour cet homme. Elle le laissa l'embrasser, la découvrir de nouveau avant de l'éloigner doucement pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il la fixa, les yeux noirs de désir, dans l'attente de ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

Lisbon posa une main sur la joue de Jane, la caressant doucement, avec amour. Les souvenirs de toutes leurs années de collaboration lui revinrent en mémoire, leur amitié. Son amour pour lui avait été si fort dès le premier jour, mais elle l'avait gardé pour elle toutes ces années. Elle avait toujours sut que Jane n'était pas disponible et qu'il ne le serait jamais. Et il lui avait prouvé le contraire. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient ensemble et elle espérait vraiment qu'ils le resteraient, malgré John Le Rouge

Bien que le tueur ne soit plus de ce monde, il n'en restait pas moins d'une grande importance dans la vie de Jane. Il avait passé plus de dix ans à chercher cet homme et il l'avait trouvé. Mais elle lui avait volé sa vengeance, et même s'il disait ne plus lui en vouloir, il y aurait toujours une part de lui qui le lui reprocherait.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir fait passé avant elle durant si longtemps, mais elle aurait aimé avoir plus d'importance que lui.

-" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Lui demanda-t-il.

-" Rien," répondit-elle en lui passant la main dans les cheveux. " Tout va bien."

-" Teresa, je sais que ça ne va pas," insista-t-il. " Dis le moi."

-" John Le Rouge," souffla-t-elle.

Jane sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle avait raison, John Le Rouge avait toujours eut une grande importance pour lui, depuis si longtemps qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé ne pas penser à lui. M ais maintenant elle était dans sa vie, et surtout dans son cœur.

Il se décala un peu, mais Lisbon prit ça pour un signe de rejet, comme s'il avait changé d'avis sur eux et elle sauta du comptoir.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'éloigner que Jane la rattrapait par le bras, la forçant à lui faire face. Elle garda néanmoins la tête basse, refusant de croiser ses yeux. Elle avait mal, très mal et savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en remettre. Jane était tout pour elle, sa vie, son cœur. Sans lui, elle redevenait celle qu'elle était avant, l'agent Teresa Lisbon, sans vie, sans amour. Elle ne voulait pas redevenir cette femme, elle ne voulait pas de nouveau se retrouver seule.

Il posa la main sur sa joue, tenta de lui faire relever la tête, mais elle refusa, allant même jusqu'à repousser brutalement sa main. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche, elle ne voulait même plus le voir, du moins pour un temps. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas ne plus l'avoir dans sa vie. Même s'ils restaient amis, elle s'en contenterait. Mais pour le moment elle voulait retrouver un peu de sa dignité et pour ça il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il la laisse.

-" Pars," souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

-" Lisbon…" tenta-t-il.

-" S'il te plait, pars," supplia-t-elle.

Refusant de lui faire plus de mal, il décida de faire ce qu'elle lui demandait. Il ne le voulait pas, mais il ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle était plus importante pour lui que John Le Rouge, qu'elle était sa vie. Le tueur était mort et elle était toujours en vie.

Alors qu'il posait la main sur la poigné de la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois vers elle et son cœur se serra d'avantage en la voyant. Elle portait toujours sa chemise, une main sur le comptoir de la cuisine, la seconde sur la bouche pour camoufler ses sanglots. Il ne supporta pas cette vision. Il lâcha la porte et se précipita vers elle. Il l'attrapa par la taille, la faisant sursauter.

-" Qu'est-ce que…" commença-t-elle, mais il ne la laissa pas finir.

-" Non Teresa, je ne partirais pas. Je veux que tu comprennes que tu représente bien plus pour moi que lui, que tu es toute ma vie."

-" Patrick, s'il te plait."

-" Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, que tu pense que je t'en veux encore de m'avoir privé de ma vengeance. Mais tu te trompe. Jamais je ne pourrais t'abandonner, jamais je pourrais vivre sans toi."

Lisbon osa enfin lever les yeux vers lui, comme pour s'assurer de sa sincérité. Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle trouva dans son regard, ça et tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Plus aucun doute n'était permit et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-" Je suis désolée," souffla-t-elle, encore et encore. " Pardonne moi, s'il te plait pardonne moi d'avoir douté de toi."

Jane lui rendit son étreinte, la serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces. Il savait que les doutes s'installeraient en elle à un moment ou à un autre. Maintenant, tout était dit et ils pouvaient enfin passer à autre chose. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de vivre avec quelqu'un, elle avait été seule pendant si longtemps. Maintenant qu'il était là, il l'aiderait à s'adapter, il ferait tout pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise avec lui. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait attendu si longtemps pour laisser parler son cœur, pourquoi il s'était interdit un tel bonheur.

Lisbon se décala un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il y avait tellement d'amour dans ces prunelles d'un bleu océan, et tout ça pour elle. Aucune autre femme ne pouvait être plus heureuse qu'elle en ce moment, même si c'est-ce que toutes les femmes pensaient lorsqu'elles avaient enfin dans leur vie l'homme qu'elles aimaient.

Elle s'approcha de son visage et déposa un baiser sur son front, puis sa joue gauche, et la droite. Elle lui embrassa le bout du nez avant de descendre sur ses lèvres qu'elle captura amoureusement. Jane lui rendit son baiser, l'entourant de ses bras pour la serrer encore plus fort contre lui. Ce petit moment de vérité avait eut le don de les rassurer.

Les mains de l'homme glissèrent dans le dos de sa compagne, puis passèrent sous la chemise pour toucher sa peau brulante. Lisbon n'était pas en reste. Ses doigts défirent avec dextérité les boutons de la chemise de Jane qu'elle repoussa sur ses épaules. Elle lui caressa le torse sans jamais quitter ses lèvres. Elle sentait la chaleur monter en elle et à ce rythme là, elle allait se consumer avant même d'avoir finit les préliminaires.

Elle sentit Jane lui retirer la chemise qu'elle portait toujours et ses doigts ouvrirent l'attache de son soutien gorge qui tomba sur le sol, mais ils ne s'en soucièrent pas.

Jane quitta ses lèvres pour lui embrasser la poitrine avec amour. Il lécha, suça et mordit les mamelons, arrachant à Lisbon des gémissements de plaisir. Il fit glisser ensuite ses lèvres sur son ventre, allant toujours plus bas jusqu'à arriver à sa culotte. Il s'arrêta, leva les yeux vers elle et sourit. Elle avait les yeux clos, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte, quelques larmes sur les joues. Elle était magnifique, la plus belle des femmes.

Surprenant l'agent, il cessa ses caresses et la souleva brusquement du comptoir, la forçant à lui entourer la nuque de ses bras. Il la porta contre lui, un bras derrière son dos, l'autre sous ses jambes et marcha d'un pas décidé vers l'escalier qu'il monta aussi vite que possible. Il l'embrassa passionnément tout en montant, ne se lassant pas de cette femme et de son amour. Lisbon lui rendit ses baisers et il l'entendit rire lorsqu'il se prit le pied dans une marche, les faisant presque tomber.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre où il la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Elle remonta vers la tête du lit de façon séductrice, ondulant des hanches. Les yeux de Jane devinrent encore plus noirs de désir et il remonta vers elle à quatre pattes, se plaçant au dessus d'elle. Il posa une main sur sa joue et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement, baiser qu'elle lui rendit en posant sa main sur la sienne.

-" Je t'aime Teresa," souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Lisbon lui sourit, un sourire heureux et amoureux. Elle remonta doucement son bassin, venant à la rencontre de celui de Jane et cela leur arracha à tout les deux des gémissements rauques. Bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois, pour eux c'était pareil. Ils avaient l'impression de vivre quelque chose de nouveau, et c'était peut-être le cas. Ils s'étaient ouvert leur cœur, ils s'étaient avoué leurs doutes, leur amour. Maintenant, plus rien ne pouvait les séparer.

Ne supportant plus d'attendre, Lisbon passa une jambe autour de la hanche de Jane, posant le talon de son pied contre ses fesses ce qui le rapprocha encore plus d'elle. Il sourit, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait et il reprit ses caresses et ses baisers, reprenant sa poitrine en bouche pour la travailler de sa langue experte. Lisbon gémit plus fort encore, laissant sa tête partir en arrière, une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre agrippant fermement le drap qu'elle serra entre ses doigts. A ce rythme là, elle atteindrait l'orgasme avant même qu'il soit en elle. Et en y réfléchissant bien, à la façon qu'il avait de l'embrasser, c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Mais elle ne voulait pas être la seule à ressentir toutes ces choses, elle voulait que lui aussi les ressentent. Elle laissa donc sa main glisser entre leurs corps, difficilement car son propre cœur était secoué de spasmes de plaisir. Elle attrapa son membre et l'entendit gémir contre sa peau. Elle commença à le caresser tendrement, le travaillant tout comme lui le faisait avec elle.

Ils étaient dans un autre monde, plus rien n'existait si ce n'est eux. Mais alors que les mouvements de la jeune femme se faisaient plus rapides, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit, remplaçant les gémissements par des jurons.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: ****oh je sais que vous devez me haïr, couper a un moment pareil. Mais le prochain chapitre vous apportera ce que vous attendez, si vous avez la patience. En même temps vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix. N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot afin que je sache si vous aimez.**

**Ce soir après le travail, je vous posterais la suite **de _Slave_, _United _**et** _L'enfant qui en savait trop_. **J'ai pas mal de retard sur mes traductions, mais je vais essayer de le rattraper afin de ne pas vous faire trop attendre.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 25/06/13_


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut les amis. Je sais que je vous ai fait attendre très longtemps et je suis désolée. Je voulais poster plus tôt, mais j'ai eus beaucoup de travail, ne me laissant pas assez de temps pour écrire.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, mais ne me demandez pas quand je posterais, je n'en sais rien pour le moment.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Lors d__'__une enquête hors de Sacramento, une panne de climatisation force Lisbon a partager la chambre de son cher consultant._

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Jane grogna en entendant la sonnerie du téléphone mais il refusa d'arrêter ce qu'il faisait. Et à en juger par la main de Lisbon sur lui, elle n'en pensait pas moins que lui. Il tenta d'oublier ce bruit dérangeant, préférant se concentrer sur Teresa et ce qu'elle lui faisait, mais ça devenait impossible. Finalement, il cessa ses caresses et fut récompenser par un grognement mecontent.

-" Réponds tout de suite et envoie balader qui que soit la personne à l'autre bout du fil," ordonna-t-il à la jeune femme.

Lisbon sourit devant cet air autoritaire que prenait Jane. Elle se redressa sur le lit, se pencha pour attraper le téléphone sur la table de nuit, offrant ainsi une vue parfaite de son arrière train à un mentaliste qui sentit soudain son entre jambe le faire souffrir de plus belle. Il tenta de se calmer, d'attendre qu'elle ait répondu, mais ça devenait bien trop difficile. Il eut envie de la toucher, de la caresser, de la faire crier son nom.

Il ne prêta même pas attention à ce qu'elle disait au téléphone. Il se contenta d'imaginer tout ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire.

Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur lui et il ferma les yeux en rejetant la tête en arrière. Lorsqu'il se sentit partir, il ne chercha pas à se retenir et laissa un cri sortir du fond de sa gorge. Il tremblait de tout son corps, les larmes coulant sur son visage et lorsqu'enfin il retrouva une respiration normale, il rouvrit les yeux pour voir Lisbon, à genoux devant lui, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Elle attrapa le drap qu'elle passa sur lui afin de le nettoyer, sans jamais se départir de son sourire. Elle venait de le surprendre et elle y prenait beaucoup de plaisir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas aimé. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit en fermant les yeux, heureux comme jamais. Lorsqu'enfin il rouvrit les yeux, il les posa sur elle et lui rendit son sourire. Il se redressa doucement, s'approcha de la jeune femme qui était toujours à genoux et posa une main sur sa joue.

-" Je t'aime Teresa," murmura-t-il. " Si tu savais comme je t'aime."

-" Alors montre le moi," souffla-t-elle en lui caressant le torse.

-" Je peux te le montrer de n'importe qu'elle façon?" Voulut-il savoir.

-" De n'importe quelle façon," affirma-t-elle.

-" Tourne toi et mets toi à genoux."

Lisbon trembla d'anticipation. Elle aimait quand il se montrait autoritaire ainsi, lorsqu'il se montrait sous son vrai jour. Il n'était pas seulement un homme qui se cachait derrière elle en cas de danger, il était aussi un homme avec des envies. Elle n'était pas une sainte, elle aussi avait des envies et ce que Jane lui demandait à présent faisait partit de ce qu'elle aimait.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, remua les fesses, tournant la tête vers lui et sourit en le voyant avaler difficilement sa salive. Il posa la main sur son dos, la laissa glisser doucement vers ses fesses qu'il caressa. Il se délecta des petits gémissements qui sortaient de la bouche de son amante et fit descendre ses doigts vers son entre jambe pour la sentir humide. Il grogna de plaisir lorsqu'elle releva le bassin pour entrer en contact avec sa main plus pleinement.

Il caressa l'entrée de son antre avant d'y glisser un doigt, puis un autre. Lisbon enfonça la tête dans son bras, tentant de masquer ses cris de plaisir, mais Jane l'attrapa par les cheveux de sa main libre et releva sa tête.

-" Ne cache pas ton plaisir Teresa," murmura-t-il à son oreille tandis que ses doigts continuaient de l'explorer. " J'aime t'entendre crier mon nom, alors n'ai pas peur de le faire." Il embrassa sa nuque, lécha sa mâchoire. " Hurle de plaisir si tu veux, moi je n'hésiterais pas."

-" Patrick," gémit-elle. " Arrêtes de jouer et agit pour de bon."

-" Laisses moi encore un peu de temps," susurra-t-il. " J'aime découvrir l'intérieur de ton corps de mes doigts, sentir ta chaleur sur ma peau, ton humidité," sa façon de parler provoquait des soubresauts chez la jeune femme qu'il aimait profondément. " Te savoir à ma merci est si érotique. Toi, l'agent du CBI, la femme autoritaire, à ma merci. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais ça."

Lisbon n'en pouvait plus, il la rendait folle. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'il aimait autant avoir le pouvoir et bien qu'elle aime cette autre partie de sa personnalité, elle en avait marre qu'il lui refuse ce qu'elle voulait le plus à cet instant. Mais alors qu'elle allait protester, il retira ses doigts et les remplaça par ce qu'elle attendait avec impatience.

Lisbon cria à la fois de surprise et de plaisir. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle le sentit sourire contre la peau de son épaule tout en bougeant en elle. Elle posa ses deux mains à plat devant elle, se redressant ainsi un peu plus et le prenant plus profondément en elle, accentuant les sensations de chacun.

-" Teresa," gémit Jane.

-" Plus vite Patrick, plus vite."

Jane accéléra ses mouvements, ne retenant pas ses gémissements et Lisbon en fit autant. Elle colla son dos contre le torse du blond, tourna la tête et rencontra ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps et retombèrent sur le lit sans jamais se lâcher.

Lisbon posa sa tête sur le torse de Jane, encore humide de transpiration et souffla de contentement. Elle qui avait eut peur qu'a leur retour à Sacramento les choses changeraient pour eux, elle se trompait grandement. Jane n'avait aucune intention de la quitter et elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse.

Jane lui caressa les cheveux, son autre bras autour de sa taille. Il posa un baiser sur son front et souffla de contentement. Ces derniers jours avaient été éprouvants, mais finalement, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait le plus. Il avait Lisbon, pas en tant que meilleure amie mais bien plus. Il en avait rêvé depuis tellement d'années et maintenant il l'avait. Jamais plus il ne se séparerait d'elle, jamais.

Lisbon enfouit son visage contre lui, savourant la chaleur se dégageant de son corps. Elle était si bien qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais bouger. De toute façon, ils étaient de repos pour les prochains jours et elle comptait bien en profiter. Et à la façon dont Jane s'accrochait à elle, elle était certaine qu'il n'envisageait pas les choses autrement.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, Jane allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Lisbon ne bougeait plus. Il se pencha vers elle pour remarquer qu'elle dormait profondément. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, elle avait vraiment besoin de repos, il ferma à son tour les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil. Ils auraient bien le temps de manger plus tard.

**- oooo -**

Lorsque Lisbon ouvrit les yeux, elle sourit en voyant que Jane dormait plus profondément qu'elle ne l'avait vu faire en des années. Il avait les yeux clos, ses boucles blondes retombant sur son front, un petit sourire sur le visage. Il était beau, si beau. Mais les cernes sous ses yeux montraient à quel point il était fatigué. Elle avait eut envie de le réveiller en l'embrassant, mais elle n'osa pas.

Doucement, avec le plus de précautions possibles, elle s'extirpa de ses bras et sourit lorsqu'il se tourna en la cherchant de la main. Elle attrapa l'oreiller qu'elle glissa entre ses bras et le vit le serrer contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le tissu portant encore son odeur.

L'agent marcha silencieusement vers la salle de bain, sans prendre la peine de s'habiller. Quelle importance de toute façon, elle n'avait rien à cacher. Elle entra dans la pièce qu'elle ferma et entra dans la cabine de douche. Elle avait vraiment besoin de se laver après leurs ébats.

Lorsque l'eau coula sur elle, Lisbon ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arriere. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour elle partagerait le lit de Patrick Jane, elle aurait rit. Mais maintenant, elle était la plus heureuse des femmes. Que pouvait-elle vouloir de plus dans la vie à présent? Elle avait tout ce dont elle pouvait rêver. Elle avait un bon travail avec un très position, elle avait un homme sur lequel elle pouvait compter. Elle avait absolument tout.

Soudain, des mains s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et elle sourit. S'il ne tenait pas plus de quelques minutes sans elle dans ses bras à la maison, qu'en serait-il au travail. Il est vrai qu'après tant d'années à se regarder en simples amis, devenir amants changeait beaucoup de choses. Elle savait que lorsque Jane aimait, c'était à fond. Elle était comme lui, se donnant corps et âme pour l'être aimé. Et elle aimait Jane, de tout son cœur.

Les mains sur sa taille bougèrent, l'une vers son entre jambe, et l'autre vers sa poitrine. Elle sentit la chaleur monter dans son corps. Jane n'était jamais rassasié, il en voulait toujours plus. Et n'étant pas du genre à lui refuser ce qu'il voulait, elle le laissa faire. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant la douceur des caresses qu'il déposait sur son corps.

Jane fit glisser ses doigts sur la partie intime de Lisbon et sourit en l'entendant gémir de contentement. Son autre main libre continuait de caresser sa poitrine, manipulant de façon experte leur pointe durcie par le désir. Sa respiration était laborieuse, elle avait chaud et n'attendait qu'une chaise, qu'il entre en elle. Mais il semblait qu'il ait une autre idée en tête et il n'y a rien qu'elle ne puisse faire contre ça.

Elle n'avait jamais put faire quoi que ce soit lorsque Jane avait quelque chose en tête, après des années à travailler ensemble, elle en était encore incapable. De toute façon, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête, elle voulait qu'il continu.

Soudain, les mains de Jane quittèrent son corps et elle était sur le point de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle en pensait lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur l'une de ses cuisses. Ne s'y attendant pas, elle sursauta et baissa les yeux vers lui, un sourcil levé. Il se contenta de lui sourire et se remit à la tache. Lisbon prit appuis contre le mur de la douche en fermant les yeux, réprimant les frissons qui lui parcouraient le corps. Cet homme était plein de surprise, elle ne s'en lasserait jamais. Elle sentit les lèvres de Jane remonter vers son intimité puis sa langue entra en contact avec la partie la plus sensible de son corps. Il s'appliqua à lui donner le plus de plaisir possible et lorsqu'elle commença à se tortiller, le forçant à poser ses mains sur ses hanches pour la tenir en place, il sut qu'il avait réussit.

Lisbon explosa sous la langue de son amant, elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds et ses jambes ne la maintenaient plus. Elle serait tombée si Jane ne l'avait pas attrapé par la taille. Il la plaqua contre son torse et lui embrassa la nuque tendrement. Elle se laissa totalement aller dans ses bras, reprenant son souffle doucement. Mais alors qu'elle pensait qu'il en avait finit, il la retourna dans ses bras, la souleva en la plaquant contre le mur et entra en elle sans ménagement.

Il établit un rythme si rapide que Lisbon fut incapable de le suivre. Elle le laissa faire avec joie, savourant juste la nouvelle vague de chaleur montant en elle. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle aimait, elle n'avait donc rien d'autre à faire. Elle sentit ses lèvres sur l'un de ses seins, une main sur l'autre. Il bougeait en elle, atteignant à chaque fois les plus profonds de son corps et de son âme.

Jane se sentait proche de la délivrance, mais il ne voulait pas l'atteindre avant Teresa. Il laissa ses yeux se perdre sur son visage, observant ses traits fins, ses yeux clos, ses lèvres entre ouverte. L'eau continuait de couler sur eux, la vapeur s'échappant de la cabine de douche et envahissant la salle de bain. La femme était rouge de plaisir, ses cheveux s'étalaient sur ses épaules et son visage. Elle était magnifique, il ne se lasserait jamais de la regarder.

Sans prévenir, il ralentit la cadence, voulant faire durer le plaisir. Lisbon ouvrit les yeux, redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle lui sourit, entoura ses épaules de ses bras et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser sensuel. Elle garda les yeux ouverts, voulant observer les sentiments sur le visage de son amant.

Le rythme des coups de reins de Jane étant plus lents, elle se décida à prendre le relais et ondula langoureusement des hanches, resserrant ses jambes autour de la taille de Jane. Ses cheveux mouillés entouraient son visage d'ange, les boucles blondes retombant sur son front. Instinctivement, elle passa une main sur son visage amoureusement. La chaleur monta, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme explose en elle, bientôt suivit de Jane. Elle le sentit se déverser en elle et elle ferma les yeux.

Peu à peu, il ralentit pour s'arrêter complètement. Il la garda néanmoins dans ses bras, refusant de se séparer d'elle. Lisbon embrassa ses yeux clos l'un après l'autre et sentit les bras de Jane se resserrer autour de sa taille. Sa poitrine se plaqua contre son torse. Puis, Jane la laissa redescendre, sans jamais la lâcher.

-" Je t'aime Teresa," souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. " Et maintenant, si on retournait se coucher?"

-" J'ai faim," admit-elle, ce qui le fit sourire. " Et si je ne me trompe pas, tu as préparé quelque chose à manger hier soir. J'y gouterais bien."

-" Tes désirs sont des ordres."

Jane stoppa l'eau, attrapa une serviette qu'il enroula autour de Lisbon et la prit dans ses bras pour la conduire dans la chambre. Elle se laissa faire, sachant parfaitement qu'il aimait lui montrer son coté masculin. Ce n'était pas son genre, laissé un homme prendre les décisions pour elle. Mais avec Jane c'était différent, avec lui elle se sentait femme et non plus agent du CBI. Il savait faire ressortir ce coté de sa personnalité qu'elle avait tout fait pour enterrer au plus profond d'elle.

Il la déposa sur le lit, l'embrassa sur le front et remonta le drap sur son corps pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid, bien que ça ne risquait pas d'arriver ici. En Californie il ne faisait pas assez froid pour ça. Mais son coté protecteur lui plaisait énormément et elle aimait lorsqu'il prenait soin d'elle ainsi. Jamais un homme n'avait fait preuve d'autant de gentillesse et d'amour envers elle, pas même Greg et pourtant ils avaient été fiancés.

Il se redressa, enfila un caleçon et disparut dans le couloir. Elle ferma les yeux en s'enfonçant dans le lit, savourant la douceur des draps contre sa peau. Elle entendit Jane revenir et lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il avait les bras chargés d'un plateau sur lequel il y avait de quoi nourrir tout l'immeuble.

Lisbon se redressa, laissant le drap glisser sur son corps, ainsi que la serviette, mais elle ne fit rien pour se couvrir. Elle n'avait pas honte de sa nudité et de toute façon elle n'avait plus rien à lui cacher. Il posa le plateau sur la table de nuit avant de s'installer sur le lit avec elle.

-" Je sais que j'ai faim mais pas à ce point," rigola-t-elle. " Et ce n'est pas ce que tu préparais hier soir."

-" Crois-moi, tu auras encore faim quand j'en aurais fini avec toi," assura-t-il. " Et pour ton information, ce que j'ai préparé sera pour plus tard."

-" Ah oui? Et bien prouve moi que j'aurais encore faim."

Elle joignit le geste à la parole en se tournant vers lui, se plaçant à califourchon sur ses jambes. Elle sentit automatiquement une partie de son corps se réveiller, mais il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la fit se réinstaller à coté de lui.

-" Plus tard, tu as faim et tu as également besoin de repos," expliqua-t-il devant son regard interrogateur. " Le médecin à dit que tu devais te reposer."

Lisbon fit la moue mais accepta avec joie le petit pain au lait qu'il lui proposait. Elle le mangea doucement, sans jamais quitter Jane des yeux. Il la fixait intensément, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle mange bien. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, cela l'aurait agacé, énervé. Mais avec Jane c'était autre chose. Elle sentait aimé comme jamais dans sa vie, plus depuis la mort de sa mère. Même son père n'avait pas été si prévenant avec elle depuis ses douze ans.

L'agent se sentait la plus chanceuse des femmes avec lui et elle ne voulait plus jamais que ça change. Il lui était indispensable à présent. Lorsqu'il lui présenta sa tasse, elle la prit et but une gorgée. Elle ferma les yeux en laissant un petit gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Cela sembla avoir de l'effet sur le mentaliste car il attrapa la tasse de la brune, la posa sur la table de nuit et se tourna vers elle. Il avait un sourire carnassier sur le visage, celui que Lisbon avait apprit à aimer ces derniers jours. Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit, la tête sur l'oreiller. Jane se pencha vers ses lèvres qu'il effleura avec délicatesse tout en lui caressant la joue. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, Lisbon se redressa, ne voulant pas perdre le contact entre eux. Mais quand la main de Jane glissa de sa joue à sa poitrine, elle ferma les yeux et serra le drap entre ses poings.

L'homme malaxa la peau tendre de la poitrine de l'agent, puis il s'appliqua à torturer les pointes de ses seins avec ses deux mains. Lisbon redressa le haut de son corps pour donner à Jane plus d'accès. Puis, l'une de ses mains descendit vers son ventre puis entre ses jambes. Il la caressa avec tendresse, scrutant son visage pour voir ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait les yeux clos, la bouche légèrement ouverte d'où s'échappait une respiration haletante.

Mais alors qu'il allait entrer en elle, Lisbon lui attrapa la main pour l'arrêter. Il la regarda avec étonnement. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Lisbon ramena la main de Jane à sa joue puis redressa le bassin vers lui, se collant à son entre jambe. Jane sentit son membre se durcir dans son boxer. Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait, alors il se leva, retira ses vêtements et revint sur le lit.

Entre temps, Lisbon s'était redressée contre le montant du lit et elle lui sourit en lui faisant signe de s'approcher. Il n'hésita pas et avança sur les genoux jusqu'à la jeune femme. Elle passa sa main sur sa nuque et le plaqua contre elle pour un baiser fougueux. Elle sentit son envie contre son ventre et sourit contre ses lèvres. Elle glissa une main entre leurs deux corps, attrapa son membre qu'elle serra doucement. Elle fit glisser sa main tout le long, faisant gémir Jane contre ses lèvres.

N'en pouvant plus, le blond repoussa la main de Lisbon, lui écarta les jambes et vint se placer à son entrée, mais s'arrêta. Sa main glissa sur la cuisse de Lisbon qu'il remonta contre sa hanche, les faisaient se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Et lorsque la main de Lisbon se posa sur ses fesses, elle appliqua une pression qui le fit entre en elle, leur arrachant des gémissements de plaisir.

Comme plus tôt, Jane bougea en Lisbon avec tendresse et amour. Il avait décidé d'y aller doucement cette fois, de savourer ce moment de pur bonheur. La jambe de Lisbon bougea contre la hanche de Jane, ses deux mains sur ses fesses, l'aidant dans ses mouvements, même s'il n'en avait pas besoin. Ils s'embrassèrent avec amour lorsque Lisbon atteint l'orgasme, suivit de peu par Jane.

Jane posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Lisbon, en sueur, haletant. Elle lui caressa les cheveux d'un mouvement lent. Elle était extenuée, tout comme Jane qui était sur le point de s'endormir. Mais avant, il roula sur le coté, se retirant de la jeune femme et la plaqua contre lui. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormir, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Un petit commentaire pour me dire si vous avez aimé. Je doute un peu de ce chapitre, alors rassurez-moi.**

**Bonne fin de journée,**

_Sweety 25/08/13_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour a tous.**

**Avec un peu de retard, voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic qui je l'espère vous plaira. Il est court, mais je pense qu'il conclut assez bien cette histoire.**

**J'ai d'autres idées de fics actuellement, mais je suis un peu trop occupée pour le moment, il faudra donc attendre encore un peu pour les avoir.**

**Bonne lecture a tous,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Lors d__'__une enquête hors de Sacramento, une panne de climatisation force Lisbon a partager la chambre de son cher consultant._

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Jane se réveilla seul dans le lit, se sentant encore un peu douloureux de la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Lisbon. Il sourit au souvenir de cette nuit, à l'amour qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux lorsqu'il était en elle. Il aimait cette femme, plus que sa propre vie et ne pouvait s'imaginer vivre sans elle. Quand il avait prit la décision d'allé plus loin dans leur relation, il avait eut peur qu'elle ne le repousse. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait et il en était heureux.

Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et durant tout ces mois, ils n'avaient jamais regretté leur choix. Tout n'était pas parfait, ils avaient des disputes, il leur arrivait même de ne pas se parler pendant deux ou trois jours. Mais ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier. Ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps, ils avaient bien trop l'habitude du caractère de l'autre.

Jane entendit du bruit dans la salle de bain et décida de se lever. Il ne pouvait pas non plus passer la journée au lit. Il attrapa son boxer qu'il trouva au sol, à coté de la culotte de Lisbon et s'habilla avant de marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il y trouva Lisbon allongé dans la baignoire, le corps recouvert de mousse, les yeux clos. Quelques mèches humides de cheveux retombaient sur son front, le reste étant retenus par un élastique. Elle chantait doucement, ne l'ayant pas entendu entrer dans la pièce.

Jane s'appuya contre le mur, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et l'observa sans gêne. Elle était magnifique, et il ne se lasserait jamais de le dire, même après plusieurs mois de vie de couple. Il la trouvait chaque jour un peu plus belle. Il repensa à toutes les années durant lesquelles ils avaient travaillé ensemble sans qu'il ne se passe rien entre eux. Il savait pourquoi il avait tant attendu, mais tout ça était le passé et il ne voulait que penser à l'avenir. Et il le voyait heureux.

Lisbon ouvrit les yeux pour voir Jane appuyé contre le mur, les yeux dans le vague. Elle se passa une main sur le front pour chasser ses cheveux et se redressa. Elle sortit de la baignoire, s'approcha doucement de son amant et posa une main sur son torse, le sortant de ses rêveries. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui entoura la nuque de ses bras.

-" Bonjour," souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

-" Bonjour," répondit-il avec un sourire. " Tu es debout depuis longtemps?"

-" Je dirais une demie heure. J'avais besoin de me relaxer et je me suis dis qu'un bain me ferait le plus grand bien. Tu veux me rejoindre?"

Tout en parlant, elle avait désengagé ses bras de sa nuque pour les glisser le long de son torse et ses doigts finir sur l'élastique de son boxer qu'elle fit glisser. Jane l'aida en se penchant et se débarrassa du vêtement. Il se retrouva nu devant elle, mais ne pensa même pas à lui faire l'amour, même si c'était tentant. Il lui attrapa juste la main et l'entraina avec lui vers la baignoire. Il y entra le premier, s'installa puis tendit sa main à Lisbon qui la prit avec un sourire. Il l'aida à entrer dans la baignoire et elle s'installa devant lui. Jane écarta un peu les jambes pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise, puis posa ses mains sur son ventre.

Lisbon souffla de contentement. Ce simple petit moment était si agréable, si familier. Et pourtant, cela lui semblait également si normal, comme si elle avait vécu ce genre de chose toute sa vie. Lorsque Jane se mit à lui caresser le ventre, elle frissonna et se colla un peu plus contre lui. Elle sentit ses lèvres dans son cou et elle tourna la tête pour lui présenter ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent avec amour avant de se séparer et de profiter de l'instant présent.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant presque une heure, l'eau était même devenue froide. Mais aucun ne s'en soucia. Ils étaient si bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais lorsque Lisbon se mit à trembler, Jane décida qu'il était temps de sortir de là et de s'habiller. Ils se levèrent en même temps, Jane sortit en premier, suivit de Lisbon. Il l'enveloppa dans une grande serviette puis l'aida à se sécher avant de s'occuper de lui-même. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans la chambre pour s'habiller. Ils avaient le week-end complet de repos pour profiter pleinement de l'autre et comptaient bien en profiter.

Pendant que Lisbon rangeait un peu le désordre qu'ils avaient mit la veille, Jane descendit à la cuisine. Il était heureux de voir que Lisbon avait prit un peu de poids dernièrement. En la tenant dans ses bras, il avait remarqué qu'elle avait un peu plus de ventre, un peu plus de hanche. Ce qu'il lui avait préparé la veille pour Lisbon n'était pas de la grande cuisine, mais avait tout de même le mérite de remplir l'estomac. Elle avait été si fatiguée après leur dernière enquête qu'ils étaient monté se coucher. Mais dès qu'elle l'avait embrassé en se couchant, ils n'avaient put s'en contenter.

Lisbon arriva peu après et lui entoura la taille tout en se penchant pour voir ce qu'il cuisinait. Elle huma la douce odeur de lasagne qui se dégageait du four qu'il venait d'ouvrir et s'écarta pour le laissé le poser le plat sur la table. Ça sentait vraiment bon et elle se tourna vers le placard pour en sortir deux assiettes. Elle prépara la table et Jane s'installa avec elle. Ils mangèrent tout en parlant de tout et de rien.

Jane laissa ses yeux se promener sur Lisbon pendant qu'elle buvait son verre d'eau. Elle avait encore des cernes sous les yeux, elle était fatiguée et il s'en sentait coupable. Il passait tellement de temps à lui montrer son amour pour elle qu'il ne lui laissait pas le temps de se reposer assez. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient que le week-end de libre, ils avaient aujourd'hui et demain, puis ils devraient retourner au travail. Mais deux jours ensemble étaient déjà bien.

-" Tu veux faire quoi de spécial aujourd'hui?" Questionna Lisbon en se tournant vers Jane, un torchon à la main.

-" Je ne sais pas, peut-être nous reposer," répondit-il. " Tu as l'air fatiguée et je n'aime pas voir ces cernes sous tes yeux."

-" J'avais plutôt envie d'aller faire un tour," avoua-t-elle. " Il fait beau, nous sommes tous les deux de repos et j'aimerais aller au parc avec toi, enfin si tu veux bien."

Jane s'approcha de Lisbon, plongea son regard dans le sien et put y voir à quel point elle avait envie de profiter d'une journée avec lui en dehors de l'appartement. Et bien qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle se repose, il lui ferait ce plaisir. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, se pencha vers elle et lui embrassa le front.

-" On fera ce que tu voudras," sourit-il contre la peau de son front. " Mais si jamais tu te sens fatiguée, n'hésites pas à me le dire et on rentrera tout de suite."

-" Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te le dirais si jamais je ne me sens pas de rester dehors," assura-t-elle. " Mais j'ai vraiment envie de sortir, rien que toi et moi," elle fit une pause avant de reprendre. " J'ai envie qu'on soit un couple normal, qu'on sorte, qu'on soit comme tous le monde. On est ensemble depuis si mois et on ne sort jamais."

-" C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?" Il savait qu'elle n'était pas le genre de femme à aimer se montrer en publique avec un petit ami, qu'elle était plutôt discrète. Mais elle semblait tellement le vouloir qu'il ne pouvait pas le lui refuser. " Alors préparons-nous et allons-y."

Ils montèrent dans la chambre et se préparèrent.

**- oooo -**

Assise sur un banc, Lisbon laissa ses yeux se perdre dans le parc devant elle. Il y avait un groupe d'enfants d'environ cinq ans jouant dans le bac à sable. Ils riaient, jouaient avec des poupées ou avec des ballons. Elle sourit en les voyants, si heureux, si jeunes et innocents. Elle se surprit à se demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas d'enfant, pourquoi elle avait tellement attendu au point qu'il soit trop tard maintenant.

Elle sentit la main de Jane se poser sur son épaule et se tourna pour lui sourire. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres, puis s'installa à coté d'elle avant de lui tendre la tasse de café qu'il avait acheté à la boutique au coin de la rue. Il laissa lui aussi son regard se poser sur les enfants un peu plus loin.

-" Tu as déjà envisagé d'avoir d'autres enfants?" Demanda soudainement Lisbon.

-" Je…" Il ne sut pas quoi répondre.

Sentant le malaise de Jane, Lisbon se sentit gêné de sa question.

-" Je suis désolée," s'excusa-t-elle. " Oublie ça."

Le silence retomba entre les deux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Lisbon s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir posé cette question, mais elle devait savoir. Elle avait enfin quelqu'un dans sa vie, un homme qu'elle aimait depuis des années et qui l'aimait en retour. Ils parlaient souvent, mais n'abordaient jamais le sujet des enfants.

Pour sa part, Jane ne savait pas quoi penser. Avoir d'autres enfants? Il n'y avait jamais pensé. Perdre sa fille avait été si dur qu'il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait un jour aimait un autre enfant comme il l'aimait elle. La question de Lisbon l'avait prit au dépourvu, mais s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, l'idée d'avoir des enfants avec cette femme faisait battre son cœur encore plus vite.

Il se tourna vers sa compagne qui semblait soudain plus triste et il s'en voulut. Ils étaient venus ici pour passer un bon moment ensemble, et voilà qu'ils ne pouvaient même plus se parler. Ses yeux se perdirent une fois de plus sur les enfants devant lui et il sentit quelque chose changer en lui. Il se tourna soudain vers Lisbon, lui attrapa la main pour attirer son attention et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, il remarqua les larmes brillants dans ses yeux.

-" Teresa, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" S'inquiéta-t-il.

-" Rien, tout va bien," renifla-t-elle, mal à l'aise de pleurer ainsi mais ne pouvant rien y faire.

-" Je vois bien que ça ne va pas, alors dis-moi."

Lisbon n'osa pas croiser ses yeux et cela indiqua à Jane que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Il l'observa, tentant de comprendre, puisqu'elle ne voulait rien lui dire. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux, elle était fatiguée et avec les heures qu'elle faisait au travail, c'était normal. Elle avait prit du poids, et il mettait ça sur le compte des petits plats qu'il lui préparait régulièrement. Elle était plus sensible aussi, plus émotive et il ne parvenait pas à l'expliquer. Elle n'avait jamais été ainsi et il ne comprenait pas. Mais lorsqu'il la vit poser une main sur son ventre, il comprit.

-" Teresa, es-tu enceinte?" Demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais hocha la tête. Il se rendit alors compte que tous les changements qu'il avait remarqués chez elle étaient dus à sa grossesse. Il s'en voulait de ne rien avoir vu plus tôt. Il lui remonta le visage, chassa ses larmes de son pouce puis se pencha pour l'embrasser.

D'abord surprise, Lisbon finit par répondre à son baiser et lui entoura la nuque de ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent sans gêne, ne se souciant pas des regards des passants. Ils finirent par s'écarter et Jane plongea son regard dans les yeux de Lisbon.

-" Tu le sais depuis longtemps?" Voulut-il savoir.

-" Hier matin," avoua-t-elle. " Je voulais attendre le bon moment pour te le dire. Mais on avait jamais parlé d'enfants et je ne savais pas comment tu prendrais la nouvelle."

-" Tu aurais du me le dire," il n'y avait aucune reproche dans sa voix.

-" Tu… tu es heureux?" Osa-t-elle demander.

-" Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer."

Il attrapa son visage et l'embrassa avec passion avant de s'écarter et de poser une main sur le ventre de Lisbon. Puis, il l'a surprit en se penchant et en lui embrassant le ventre. Lisbon se mit à rire mais le laissa faire. Elle était heureuse, plus qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des années. Elle avait enfin ce qu'elle voulait: une famille.

Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir faire des concessions, qu'elle devrait limiter le travail sur le terrain. Mais qu'importe, elle allait être maman.

Et dire que seulement six mois plus tôt, elle était allée dans la chambre de Jane à cause d'une panne de climatisation dans sa chambre d'hôtel et que maintenant elle était avec Jane et qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant. Elle remercia Dieu pour cette panne, car sans ça elle n'aurait jamais eut le courage de faire ce pas vers Jane.

Elle prit Jane dans ses bras lorsqu'il se redressa et ils profitèrent de cette douce journée, heureux comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N:**** je voulais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires tout au long de cette fic. Alors merci **_ange, TeamJisbon, Olympe9, Pepe64, Delphine, lea-loove-x, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, catlaur, Neferete, Jane Doe, Mackenziejane, Jane Addict, Solealuna, Akumatenshi, lapucedu64, louise, sheppard 26, doriane27200, ZarazzzaStar, dodo 27 et XxTakaraxX._

**Je vous promets de faire au plus vite pour vous écrire une nouvelle fic.**

**Vous pouvez aussi aller lire mes autres fics et me laisser un petit mot, ça me ferait plaisir.**

_Sweety 25/09/13_


End file.
